The Chosen Ones
by Kuroko28
Summary: Has been Re-written!
1. Awakening

**This is my First Fic so please read and review.**

* * *

**The Chosen One**

**Prologue.**

* * *

Naruto strolled about the streets of Konoha constantly ignoring the glares he received from the villagers. To tell the truth he was still kind of pissed that the Hokage doesn't do something about it or even better let him do something about it.

Every time he walks through the streets he received malicious glares, even for a ten year old he had enough power to beat up most his Genin to mid-Chunin. And he knew that the old man knew it too. If only the Hokage let him show these worthless civilians his true power, the power the Yondaime blessed upon him ten years ago.

Yep that sounds good… he'll make them feel the same fear the felt ten years ago on October 10th. He'll make them feel the sadness of losing their loved ones. Just wait Konoha villagers; Naruto Uzumaki is coming for you.

Naruto's deepened thoughts and distracted strolling lead him to the Konoha cemetery. His feet stopped in front of the blue diamond which held the names of the fallen heroes in Konoha's time.

His blue eyes scanned the rock and his face scrunched up as he did so. One question rang through his mind, '_Where are the past Hokages.'_ Naruto knew that Konoha thought of the Hokages dearly but where were they. Take Hashirama for instance, he founded the hidden leaf with…Madara, wait a minute, If Madara founded the hidden leaf with Hashirama and died in the valley of the end where the hell was he. Both founders of Konoha weren't on the giant blue diamond, were they not considered heroes; either that or they were buried in an even more important place.

With a new goal in mind the 10 year old blonde set off to find Konoha's grandfathers

XxX

(Half an Hour Later)

Naruto collapsed on the grass, he was tired. Not physically of course but mentally. He had to think of where it could be, come up with a conclusion, run there, find out he was wrong, again think of where the founders were could be, run there… You get the point. In any case all that thinking put a vast amount of stress on Naruto's mind. And for now he just wanted to rest. But he had found them in the end, well one of them at least, Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure, wielder of the Legendary Mokuton, blah, blah, blah.

However, even if he couldn't find the other founder, there was something else still nagging him. He had seen all the great names in Konoha: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Uchiha Kagami but there was one name that was still nagging him, one name that he felt connected to, Uzumaki Mito.

Naruto knew that they were related somehow since they share the same surname but there was something else. In the end Naruto gave up and decided to ask his prisoner about it.

XxX

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto opened his eyes to a sewer like area, wiping the water of his trousers he started towards the Kyuubi. Naruto knew that he seriously had to change the scenery, it was his mindscape and if it looked this way any longer he will personally commit and act of self-harm that he will never forget.

He knew the Kyuubi was upset because of the sheer amount of anger being radiated from a single room alone. Naruto didn't mind at all because Kyuubi was always like being the entity of evil and all.

Anyway Naruto stopped outside a huge pair of steel bars.

"**It's been too long kit, it gets lonely in here you know,"** Kyuubi cracked open an eye to look at his jailor.

"Oh my, does that mean that Kyuubi-chan missed me?" Naruto asked, mock sarcasm evident in his voice.

"**Don't push your luck Gaki, I still hate you…"** Kyuubi finally closed both eyes before continuing, **"I don't have time for small talk. Hurry up and tell me what you want."**

Naruto sighed as he used a small Katon jutsu to dry up the floor to sit on, "Have you ever heard of Uzumaki Mito?"

Kyuubi eyes widened slightly before the returned to their normal state, **"Tell me why you want to know?"**

"**I found her name in the cemetery and I feel connected to her somehow."**

Kyuubi's slitted eyes looked thoughtfully at the young blonde, 'Could it be that he's the one…no that's impossible…but still…'

"Uzumaki Mito…" Naruto asked successfully emitting Kyuubi from that train of thought.

"**Oh yeah…*cough*"** Kyuubi said, **"Sorry about that, Uzumaki Mito was the daughter of the leader of your clan, wife of the Shodai, Hashirama Senju and more importantly the first of my three Jinchuriki."**

Naruto thought for a moment before speaking, "If I am the third and Mito is the first then who is the second?"

"**Uzumaki Kushina, your mother." **Kyuubi said.

…

…

…

…

"No…" Naruto finally said.

"**Huh?"** Kyuubi said, confused for the first time.

"No…" Naruto started, "…the reason we're connected it's much deeper than that…it's like its right in front of me but I just can't reach it."

'_There is no other explanation, he has it…'_ Kyuubi thought finally coming to a conclusion, **"Okay Naruto, I'll tell you everything." **Kyuubi said, sitting down on its hind legs to look directly at Naruto, **"It all started almost 3 centuries ago in the last years of the sage. His wife had just given birth to two sons named Asura and Indra. Indra was born with the Sage's eyes but Asura was born with nothing, no power whatsoever. However over the years Asura, through hard work and gruesome training, he acquired the Sages life force and mental fortitude. Now, in front of deaths door, the sage calls his sons and announces that Asura will be his successor which no doubt infuriates his older brother, Indra and so Indra goes to battle with his brother to get what was rightly his but he lost. Indra's descendants were later known as the Uchiha and Asura's descendents were known as the Senju.**

**A few hours later the Sage came to us, the tailed beasts, and held forth a sword. A scarily sharp white one to be exact and he said, "I have seen a prophecy; when the combined blood of the forests and the fire re-unite in one he shall be known as the Uzumaki. This human will have unfathomable power and never-ending potential. He or she will have been chosen by the sword to lead the world to greatness or to destroy it. And it is up to one you Biju to lead them away from darkness and into the light." The sage said and before our very eyes the sage was vanishing into sparkling dust crystals.**

**To tell the truth I had no idea what the old man was talking about and from the looks of the others they had no clue too. So I, the bravest of them all, voiced the question that was pending in the air, "How will we know when the chosen one has been chosen." I asked the withering sage. The old hermit simply replied before he exploded into sparkling dust and entered us, "You will know when the time comes but for now just remember the sword will have chosen 3 times before it chooses the chosen one. Just know that when that happens I shall re-appear. Live well my children…"** Kyuubi said fighting back a tear at that sad reminder of what occurred that day before looking down at Naruto's annoyed expression. "**What's the matter Gaki too much information for you to handle."**

A tick mark formed on Naruto's head, "No, I just want you to get to the important part already. You're not the only one who has things to get back to, and it's called a life." Naruto retorted angrily.

Kyuubi sighed; his jailor was one troublesome brat, _'Note to self, never ever give Naruto a history lesson again.'_ Kyuubi sighed once again before continuing, **"Okay so basically one Senju and Uchiha made love and the first Uzumaki was born, he later left to Uzushiogakure and formed a clan with other Uzumakis. His daughter, Uzumaki Mito, left Uzu and went to Konoha where she married the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju.**

**However the Uzumaki clan leader's other child became an adventurer and adventured all around the massive island of Uzu. The said child stumbled upon a tomb where he found a sword which lay deep within. Touching the sword with your skin when it doesn't accept you is dangerous and it can give you chakra poisoning, but this boy didn't know that and so he only made it back to his father before he died. Little did anyone know that that was one of the many tombs of the sage around the Elemental Nations but this one the most important as Uzu was the home of the Sage. **

**Surprisingly the sword accepted the clan head which made it one. The sword had accepted one person so there was two people left before the sword chooses the chosen one.**

**A few years later the clan head became old and he sent the sword to his oldest living heiress, Mito, and the sword accepted her. One more to go.**

**During the 2****nd**** Great Ninja War Uzu fell but they fought well and fierce and earned themselves the name the Scarlet Warriors, however if it weren't for their allies cowardice, i.e. Konoha, they would still be here. **

**But at-least Konoha done something worth-while, they allowed any refugees from Uzu to take shelter in Konoha including the youngest heiress to your clan, your mother, Kushina.**

**A few years later Mito announced that Kushina were to be the next Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. So Mito took it upon herself to perform the unsealing and sealing. And on her deathbed Mito gave the sword to Kushina the last heir of the Uzumaki. The sword has chosen for the third time.**

**1o years ago on October 10****th**** I attacked this village, your father and your mother stood hand in hand to defeat me on their own. If it weren't for your mothers Uzumaki blood she would have died in the unsealing. But she survived. Their last deed was to seal them inside you and if I am not mistaken something else a certain sword…"** Kyuubi finally finished before taking a long deep sigh at the luxury of letting it all out. Kyuubi adjusted his gaze to look at Naruto's eyes.

Blue met Red and Naruto understood what the old demon was getting at, "I don't quite understand yet but you're assuming that I have this so called sword sealed in me, How?"

Kyuubi shook his head at the blonde's stupidity, **"Naruto take off your shirt."** Naruto complied with a lot of hesitance, **"Now if I am correct the seal should be on your dominant arms shoulder, so apply chakra to where the shoulder on your dominant side is."**

Naruto did so and to his surprise a swirling tattoo appeared on his shoulder. Just like the Uzumaki crest.

"How…" Knowing the foundations of Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Arts) he drew some blood and wiped it across the Uzumaki swirl on his shoulder which elicited a large puff of smoke.

Naruto, very intelligently, jumped back allowing the object to clatter loudly on the section of dry floor.

Stalking slowly towards it he saw that it was a sword, a black sword with white outlines and a red hilt. But the most intriguing thing about it was the design. The red hilt clashed with the black blade, swirled to create a flaming pattern before it straightens out. However at the point it curves out like a wave and a point protrudes from it.

Looked up at Kyuubi and receiving a nod from the demon encouraged Naruto enough that he picked it up. Holding the sword up high with its hilt, marvelling at its magnificence, he pointed it at Kyuubi for no reason and a brilliant bright white light blinded Naruto and the Kyuubi just before it illuminated the entire sewer.

XxX

(Konoha Cemetery – Konoha)

A pure column of white light protruded from Naruto and moved upwards before it exploded into sparkles and moved around to surround the cemetery.

A few minutes later the Hokage came to the scene along with Konoha's top people; Danzo, Koharu and Homura along with a few clan heads to investigate the strange power that shook Konoha.

However, much to Hiruzen's dismay, none of them could enter the cemetery. It was like a dome of energy that was protecting Naruto or, the old Hokage didn't like this idea, it was preventing them from helping the young blonde.

Hiruzen could only watch in utter disbelief as column after column of white energy sprouted out of Naruto. He could do nothing but hope for the better.

XxX

(Unknown Location – With the Biju)

In a special place known only to the tailed beasts, all the Biju had gathered. From the Shukaku to the Kyuubi they were all there. But why wouldn't they be, the day their creator had mention had finally come to pass.

The chosen one had been chosen and all Biju had felt the tremendous phenomenon. The two tailed hell cat looked around at her fellow Biju, **"It is done, the Uzumaki has been chosen."**

Kyuubi nodded, "**It was really a sight to see, the power was magnificent."**

Nanabi nodded, "**But what do we do know, huh Kyuubi? He _is_ your Jinchuriki."**

Kyuubi sighed, "**I don't know…we'll just have to wait."**

All the Biju nodded to each other before they felt something tugging at their mind. They couldn't do anything but watch as they all got warped away.

XxX

(With Naruto – Konoha – In his mind)

Naruto's vision returned to him a few minutes and he found himself in a grassy field with one house, no not a house a shack would be exact. He wasn't back in Konoha so he presumed that he was still in his mindscape.

But where was the Kyuubi?

It would be near impossible to miss a 20 foot brownish red fox with nine tails so now Naruto was confused.

"You have done well Naruto-kun!" An elderly voice said.

Naruto looked around the field but found no sign of the owner of the voice. His eyes rested on the small shack on the opposite side of the field. Racing towards it he kicked opened the door to see an old hermit sitting on a stool. The old man's hair was very strange, or at least to Naruto. The front of his hair was shaped as to odd horns or maybe it wasn't hair and it was actually horns, either way Naruto didn't want to know. Looking at what was in the old man's hand he saw it was some sort f cane or a staff to be exact.

Naruto chose to think it was a staff because he felt some unfamiliar power within thus taking a step back.

But the other weapon was what truly caused Naruto to be afraid, it was his sword.

"Don't be afraid Naruto-kun. I shall not harm you." The old man said opening his eyes to show Naruto his purple ripple patterned eyes.

Naruto was weary at first but he felt kindness and a sort of safety in the man's voice and thus walked up to him and sat in front of him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am the Sage of the Six Paths." The old hermit said.

Naruto recalled Kyuubi's story of this guy and wasn't surprised that he had his sword but was shocked that he actually had the old Sage's sword in his possession. But recalling his own knowledge of the old man he was shaken to the core. "You're the guy who invented Ninjutsu."

A tick mark appeared on the old man's four head, "NOT NINJUTSU, IT'S NINSHUU. GET IT RIGHT." He shouted. He hated when people mistake the two, "Anyway yes I invented _Ninshuu _for only one reason, to maintain peace but you ignorant people betrayed my trust and used it to wage wars and soon you changed the name into Ninjutsu."

"Why am I here? No in fact why the hell are you here? You're meant to be dead."

The ex-Jinchuriki of the Juubi sighed, "You are here as my successor and just so you know I am dead but your awakening has caused me to return even if only in your mind."

Naruto nodded before a question look occupied his face, "What do you mean my awakening, I have always been like this."

Hagoromo waved his hand and a wave of water crashed onto the floor. Stopping the water current he told Naruto to look at his reflection.

Naruto walked over to the large puddle at looked down at his mirror image. He saw that his hair had grown larger with white streaks. Apart from the hair he saw no other difference, "Is that…" He didn't get to finish before a large shadow or a lot of large shadows fell upon the shack.

"They are here…" The sage said before he stood up left the shack. Naruto followed after and he was bestowed upon a sight that no one really. For all tailed beasts had gathered in front of him and were looking right at him.

Naruto looked around in awe before his eyes realised that the sage was holding the sword towards him. The blonde walked towards him and picked up the swords. Energy came rushing out of the blade and entered Naruto. Centuries of memory entered Naruto's mind from all the previous owners. He saw his Mum partying with his a blonde man that looked a lot like himself. He figured that was his dad. He saw Mito holding a blonde baby in her arms. He saw his clan leader fighting fiercely against the enemy ninja. And finally he saw the Sage in the middle of the Biju just like now.

"Whoa…"

Hagoromo smiled before turning back to the tailed beasts, "This is my last time talking to you. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki and Kurama… Even if you are far apart you will always be together inside Naruto. The time has come when you will be united again. Each of you with a unique name and a different form that before and unlike when you were inside me you will be guided down the right path, I hope you learn what true strength is before your time ends…" The sage said– "Naruto-kun you may think that you're awakening isn't anything big but it has just begun. You're my successor remember and you need the power to be. Your dojutsu and your bloodlines will awaken later on."- Before he let himself get absorbed into Naruto.

Naruto looked back at the tailed beasts to see they were all kneeling in front of him until Matatabi finally lifted her head, **"Naruto-kun, you have great potential and you are a friend of the sage thus you are our friend."**

Kyuubi nodded, **"Kit you have made me very proud…"**

All the tailed beasts stood up, "**You have the strength and will of the tailed beasts behind you."** They all said in perfect synchrony before they were all sucked into Naruto leaving only the Kyuubi behind.

"Why are you still here Kurama?" Naruto asked.

**"Well this is your mindscape and you are my Jinchuriki and besides the rest of them returned to their Jinchuriki but they gave you a large portion of their chakra enough that they cloned themselves."** Kyuubi answered and it was true.

Much to Naruto's disbelief the tailed beasts started pouring out of the forest on the edge of the field.

Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuriki of all nine Biju and wielder of the Kojin (Light Blade); Sounds to good to be true.

* * *

**Well that's it from me. Chapter 1 complete. How was it? Any ideas on anything? Pm me or write it in your reviews.**

**Have nothing else to say...**

**Kuroko out. See ya**


	2. Mission to wave

Read and Review.

**The Chosen One**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"C'mon Jiji give us a bigger mission already." Naruto complained to the Hokage angry about all the petty missions they completed over the past week. "We're ninja for god's sake; give us ninja missions not chasing cats and dogs."

"Shut up Naruto-baka; don't speak to Hokage-sama like that." Sakura chided as she hit Naruto's head with her hand.

To be honest Naruto hated it when people call him dumb, weak and an embarrassment of Konoha's rank. But he had to deal with it until the time was correct. You could say he wears a removable mask if you like. Only when the blonde deems the situation bad he removes and so far, due to the state of the missions, he felt no need to. And besides he enjoys it when people underestimate him and when it's time to fight and they act sluggish, WHAM, he wins. Yes it's perfect. No matter how many times that thought goes into his head a sense of pleasure fills his entire being. Pleasure of beating someone up because of their foolish mistakes.

"So do you all feel this way?" Hiruzen Sarutobi asked the group of young fresh Shinobi.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Hn,"

"You'd better believe it."

Kakashi looked at his three young genin, _'Hokage-sama, Thank you for making me Sensei to a group of genin. Minato-sensei, I understand now why you did what you did. My darkness has finally been quenched…'_ Kakashi was taking out of his thoughts by the voice of the Academy instructor.

"But Hokage-sama they aren't ready for a– "Iruka started.

"Iruka-kun it was my decision to make and this is the decision I have chosen to make." The Hokage interjected.

Kakashi then stepped forward and picked up a scroll with the letter C imprinted on it. After he read it to all three of his genin before he handed it back to the Hokage, "Jounin Hatake Kakashi and Genin Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, your mission is to escort a bridge builder to Nami No Kuni and guard him while he finishes building the bridge from Nami to Mizu. Iruka if you would…"

Iruka stood up and opened the door, letting in a drunken old man with a half empty bottle of sake in his hand. "This is your client Tazu…"

"I wanted bodyguards not children, Do you know how much money I paid and this is what I get; A bunch of snot-nosed children."

"I assure you Tazuna; they are more than capable of looking after you." The Hokage said calmly.

The drunken old man named Tazuna grumbled something about hating children before he stomped off."

XxX

(Vegetated area – Nami no Kuni)

Naruto trudged carefully through the area of overgrown vegetation, "Remind me again why we are doing this."

Sasuke sighed, "It was your idea idiot." Sasuke continued walking before he bumped into Naruto who had stopped for no reason.

"What's the big id…?"

"Shhhhh" Naruto replied.

Kakashi was also on high alert but was severely surprised when it was Naruto who noticed and not Sasuke.

Naruto took out a shuriken and hurled it at the bushes. Walking over to it he picked up a small white rabbit.

"Look at what you did Naruto-baka," Sakura screeched.

"Now you look, its spring but this rabbit is white. It is probably a Kawarimi substitute." Naruto retorted before a strange whistling sound came from the trees.

"Get Down!" Kakashi roared as he pushed down the bridge builder and his three genin down to the floor before a strange massive sword embedded itself firmly into the bark.

"Well if it isn't Sharingan no Kakashi, it'll be a pleasure to cut you up," A deep voice said. The three genin hastily got up to see the speaker. A dark skinned man with bandages all over his face and a slashed Kiri headband hanging loosely on his neck stood on top of the sword that was about to cut them up moments ago.

Kakashi lifted his headband, "Zabuza Momochi, missing Nin of the hidden mist. Pleasure to meet you."

Zabuza chuckled, "Enough of the small talk, give me the bridge builder if you want your kids to survive,"

"Come try it," Kakashi said as he brought out a kunai. Killer Intent filled the air suffocating the three genin. Well two actually, Naruto was used to worse killer intent but was still sweating, again the sweat had nothing to do with the KI in the air.

'_Should I help Kakashi, nah he can handle himself, but still…'_ Was the sort of raging battle on Naruto's mind.

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and saw that he was scared, Sasuke Uchiha was pissing himself. He would've laughed in a different situation but he could understand his fear. He turned to Kakashi and saw that he noticed Sasuke's state too.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let my comrades die, so Sasuke relax and protect Tazuna." Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded as his grip on the kunai lessened. Walking towards the Bridge builder, the three Genin completed the protective triangle around the bridge builder.

XxX

(With Kakashi – Kakashi vs. Zabuza)

Zabuza ended the conversation with his Hiding in Mist Technique, summoning a thick veil of mist from the nearby lake in order to hide himself from Kakashi's infamous Sharingan.

After Kakashi ordered Team 7 to protect Tazuna, though Zabuza asserted that such protection was useless, instantly appearing in the centre of their formation. As Zabuza was about to make an attack with his sword, Kakashi raced toward them and stabs Zabuza in the stomach with his kunai just before his stroke could fall.

Water poured out of Zabuza's body and it collapsed into a puddle as the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, revealing that Zabuza had used the Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Technique) to fool Kakashi. Zabuza proceeded to slice Kakashi in half, but Kakashi's body too dissolved into water, surprising Zabuza as he realised that Kakashi's Sharingan must have copied the Water Clone Technique as Zabuza charged toward him.

"That was actually pretty clever Copy Ninja," Zabuza complimented.

Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza, "It's over…"

To everyone's surprise, a second Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and grabbed him, "Don't mock me Kakashi." And the first Zabuza reverted to a pool of water.

Kakashi attempted to break free of Zabuza's grasp, but was instead thrown into the nearby lake. As he emerged, Zabuza quickly ran through some hand seals, creating a Mizu Bunshin. before he pointed his hand at Kakashi, "Suiro no Jutsu, (Water Prison Technique)" He said as he trapped Kakashi within his near unbreakable dome of water leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to defend against another of Zabuza's clones.

Kakashi struggled in his prison, "Run you can't win, take Tazuna and leave."

_'I guess I have no choice,'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Sasuke's and Sakura's shaken and sweating face. Taking a step forward he gained the confused looks of his teammates. "Naruto what are you…" Sakura began.

"Stay here and protect the Bridge builder, I'll deal with Zabuza." Naruto said to Sakura but anyone could see it was mostly targeted to the young Uchiha.

"I'll hel…" Sasuke started.

"No! You will stay here and guard Tazuna," Naruto roared.

To tell the truth Sasuke had never seen Naruto have a face like that or heard him speak with such a serious tone, but it felt reassuring and so he obliged with the blonde's task.

Naruto took a step eliciting the interest of the mask missing Nin, "Oh it seems I do get to kill someone eh Kakashi? Do you like him? 'Cause if you do that's even better"

"Naruto get back, please…" Kakashi screamed.

"Kakashi-sensei have some faith, I have no plan on dying and I ain't going to let anyone die. We're all going to complete this mission and go back home. Home to Konoha…" Naruto said before he held out his right hand. A black, red and white sword appeared within his grasp. Brandish his Kojin (Light Blade) left and right, "But first I must take out the person who is threatening my family." Pointing his sword at Zabuza, "You Zabuza must die."

Zabuza gritted his teeth, "Why you… Kill him." Zabuza said to his clone.

Zabuza's clone nodded before taking out his own weapon. Naruto smirked as Chakra was expelled from Naruto's body, heating up the air and waving his clothes and hair about. "Come…"

Letting out a cry Zabuza's clone ran towards Naruto, aiming his sword for the killing blow. Spinning away from the dangerous looking sword he hacked through the water clone expelling it into a puddle of water.

Spinning his Kojin around his hand he walked casually towards the original, "I hope that's not all you got because then I must say the seven swordsmen are well overrated."

A trickle of sweat made its way down Zabuza's face, "Teme…"

"You see I got a plan, you let Kakashi-sensei go and you and I can finish this once and for all." Naruto said.

Zabuza sighed before releasing a spluttering Kakashi on the floor. Crawling up he tapped Naruto's shoulder before he returned to his other students.

Zabuza put his hand on the sword on his back as he entered his stance. Naruto also entered his stance, more potent chakra pouring out of his body. Naruto smirked as light burst out of the Kojin, "Come Zabuza, show me your power."

* * *

**Well that's the chapter done and dusted, hope you liked it. Have nothing else to say but review and give me your ideas.**

**Kuroko out. Ja ne.**


	3. How Is Change Bad?

**Well this is Chapter 3 of the Chosen One.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or anything else associated with Naruto apart from this story, well I only own the plot not the characters, in fact I don't even think I own the plot but wait did Kishimoto make Naruto like the Sage in the latest manga chapter. Ugh fuck it it's too confusing. **

**I deleted this chapter so I can re write it gain. It mostly is grammatical mistakes but I chaged a few Jutsu. I either put them in Japanese or changed what the Jutsu does.**

**Here goes (Enjoy):-**

* * *

Metal clashed against metal in a never ending furry of strikes. Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna couldn't see anything past the sparks that flew about from the clash of the two dangerous swords. In fact Kakashi was also having trouble even with his sharingan on.

But other things were on Kakashi's mind, 'Was Naruto always this strong? Was he wearing a mask for this long? He deceived us all even Hokage-sama…' Kakashi looked over to where the battle was going on, 'And to think he isn't even using Kyuubi's chakra, terrifying…'

Sasuke literally wished he could see what was going on, looking over to Kakashi he asked the inevitable question, "Just how strong is Naruto?" He asked his Sensei.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, "I don't know Sasuke, like you, this is my first time seeing Naruto like this."

XxX

(With Naruto – Naruto vs. Zabuza)

Dodging a slash from Kubikiribóchó, Naruto spun and slammed the butt of his sword into Zabuza's back throwing him to his knees. However Zabuza recovered fast and unleashed a powerful sweep throwing Naruto off balance.

Naruto recovered but not fast enough as a massive sword was heading straight towards him. Back flipping he dodged the massive cleaver but was unable to dodge the massive fist than rammed itself into his face hurtling him away.

Naruto panted, he was getting tired, he knew he would have to end this soon or it would end horribly for him and for his teammates. Naruto felt a small trickle of blood make its way down his cheek. Coughing he stood back up, "Man, that punch hurt."

'**Naruto dodge!' **A deep voice said in Naruto's mind. All of a sudden Naruto was put on high alert when he felt two small but sharp projectiles heading towards him aiming for neck. Manoeuvring slightly he let the needles puncture him in the arm.

"Ah, I see you have arrived Haku…" Zabuza said.

Naruto forcefully pulled the two Senbon embedded into his skin before he looked up and saw a masked Ninja jump down from one of the trees.

"Are you having any trouble Zabuza-sama," Haku asked in a femininely male voice.

"Yeah a bit, but I think I have this bastard on hold." Zabuza replied.

"Do you require my assistance?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Then could you remove this fog, you know I can't fight well in your Hidden Mist Jutsu."

Zabuza made a few hand signs before he sucked in his mist. Colour returned to the scene and Naruto could finally see, clearly, who Zabuza's accomplice.

Although it didn't really matter because Haku was wearing a mask and so he had no way of knowing who she was. But Naruto didn't really care as he knew they were both going down.

Looking back to his teammates he locked eyes with Kakashi, "Go to Tazuna's house I'll catch up with you once I am finished with these two shitbags."

Kakashi nodded because he really knew what Naruto meant: "Go I don't want you guys to see what I am capable of." As a teacher he would have disagreed but as a ninja he knew what Naruto meant.

"Ok let's go," The one eyed Jounin told his Genin before they all headed off.

Naruto sighed with relief as he turned back to face Zabuza, throwing off his jumpsuit to show a back muscle shirt underneath before he spoke to Zabuza and his accomplice, "Ok with them out of the way I can finally get serious." He charged towards them.

However to his surprise it was only Haku that charged towards him and due to this surprise he let down his guard. Even for the little second he let his guard down Haku was already on top of him making single hand hand-seals, **"Hijutsu: Sentatsu Suishô (Hidden Technique: A thousand flying Ice Needles)"**

And true to the Jutsu's name a thousand ice needles materialised above Naruto before slamming down. If it were not for his abilities he would have been out of commission, dead.

But Naruto was by far not weak; exerting a wave of concentrated he threw the needles away and pushed Haku back.

Rushing towards a stunned Haku he slashed at her midsection. Naruto missed by a hair's width while it the cut her kimono in half showing him her belly.

But Naruto didn't stop there he continued, attack after attack until finally Haku had no choice but to jump back to Zabuza.

"He is indeed a terrifying opponent Zabuza-sama. Lets attack him together," Haku told her master.

Zabuza pulled out his sword and said, "Let's show him our true power." Water chakra and wind chakra exploded out of the two missing-nin. **"Konbijutsi: Kōri ryū no hōkō (Collaboration Technique: Roar of the Ice Dragon)"** They both yelled simultaneously as a gust of cold wind blew out of Haku's mouth and a a vortex of water out of Zabuza's. Merging it formed a vortex spinning ice which was heading toward the blonde.

Naruto smiled at such a fine display of power but he knew it wouldn't be enough. Closing his eyes he concentrated until a massive wave of light melted the ice vortex– much to the shock of Haku as Ice Release cannot be melted – and headed towards them. Heat washed over them, singing the hairs on their body until finally the Heat died down.

Naruto sat down in a meditation stance, eyes closed he unleashed wave upon wave of light washed out of him. Then suddenly the light died down and Naruto stood. 'Kurama tell the others to get ready,' Naruto told his original prisoner.

XxX

(Naruto's Mindscape – Biju)

**"Hey guys, it's time. Kit wants us to do _that!_"** Kurama shouted to his fellow Biju.

**"What! Now?"** Came the deep feminine voice of Kokuo.

**"Yes he wants us to do it now"** He replied, **"And you Shukaku get your sandy ass here or else."**

Shukaku grumbled, "**Troublesome fox,"** before he turned back to where he was, ignoring the king of Biju.

Kyuubi's eye twitched, **"Oh I'll show you troublesome you lazy raccoon,"**

**"What'd ya call me you foxy slut."** Shukaku replied.

**"Why don't you say that to my face you crazy desert living gay lookin' bitch ass one tailed raccoon?"**

**"Oh I will…"**

**"ENOUGH! Shukaku come here, Naruto wants us to perform that now. And Kyu-chan…Grow up!"** Matatabi intervened before it was too late.

Shukaku grumbled while he made his way over to the rest of them. They all stood in order of the number of tails they possessed.

Different types of Chakra exploded out the nine tailed creatures form different colour balls depending on beast. Red for Kurama, Yellow for Gyuuki, Green for Chomei, Blue for Saiken, A mixture of Blue and Red for Kukou, A mixture of Brown and Red for Son, Blue for Isobu, Red for Matatabi and Green for Shukaku. The nine seperate balls began merging to take on a whitish hue.

Closing their eyes the concentrated on maintaining their balls height and the amount concentrated chakra that enters the ball but most of all getting it to Naruto.

XxX

(Real world – With Naruto)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Haku and said, "Haku-san your Kekkei Genkai is indeed impressive but let's see how it does against mine."

Naruto made the serpent hand seal, "Behold the light which purifies all things, "**Yóton****: Kamiken (Yang Release/Light Style: Gods Fist)"** Naruto's eyes turned white and light exploded into the battlefield taking on the form of a pair of fists hitting Haku and Zabuza, throwing them airborne.

Naruto brandished his sword, **"**Yóton**: Kami no kirikizu (**Yang Release/Light Style:** Forbidden Sword Technique: Slash of the Gods)"** Naruto said slashed at the air making a really bright ethereal blade head straight for the missing Ninjas.

Even from a distance Zabuza could feel the sharpness of the ghostly white blade and knew that if it hit him he would be cut in half.

Zabuza readied himself and in the last minute jumped over the blade. The blade slammed past him and into the trees cutting down a ¼ of the forest dragging… wait was that Haku. Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes; Haku was hit by the blade and was sent flying. How? He knew that Haku should've jumped easily over it but why didn't she?

Naruto saw Zabuza's moment of shock and took advantage of it. Disappearing in a flash of light he reappeared on Zabuza pinning him on the wall, Kôjin pressing into his neck, "Why do work for Gato?" Naruto demanded.

"Hmph."

**"TELL ME!"** Naruto unconsciously started leaking killer intent as his face started to take on that of a feral creature, his eyes turning darker until they seemed like they were shrouded in a curtain of black,

(Meanwhile with the Biju – Naruto's Mindscape)

The Biju stared curiously at the orb they were making, one second it was ball of white chakra and now it has taken on a darker hue. Pure evil radiated from the black orb of Chakra and the Biju knew why.

"He is being overcome by the darkness," Son Goku, the 4 Tailed Monkey Sage, said.

Kurama nodded, 'Fight it kit, don't give up. Because if you give in to darkness we are all doomed' Kurama thought to himself. Things didn't look good in his eyes.

(Back with Naruto)

"**TELL ME NOW OR ELSE!"**

"…"

"I**nton: Kurairēzā! (Yin Release/Dark Style: Forbidden Shadow Technique: Black Laser)" **Naruto started melding black chakra in his hand before it took the form of a really compressed ball, similar to that of a Tailed beast Ball but smaller. Aiming his hand just above Zabuza's head he released a black laser which mercilessly cut through the tree and the trees behind it all the way the eyes could see. Pointing his hand towards Zabuza's head he ordered, **"Tell me!"**

This was a true assasination technique and Zabuza knew it. Zabuza looked up at Naruto and for the first time in his life felt fear. The immense power exploding out of the young blonde was a first for the missing-Nin. That meant that, to his utmost surprise, Naruto was the strongest opponent he had faced so far, and by the looks of it the last. "T-To protect Haku." Zabuza added quickly.

Naruto's eyes widened suddenly as his eyes started to clear a bit, "What is she to you?"

Zabuza's eyes saddened, "What does it mat-"

"**JUST **tell me!" Naruto ordered.

"She is like a daughter to me and I promised to protect her. Although she thinks that I think she in nothing more than a tool to be used then replaced. I wanted to make a home for her but my hatred for the Mizukage gets in the way of letting me give her what she needs."

Naruto's eyes returned to normal before his malicious chakra vanished, "I see… well why don't you come to Konoha with us, you could protect Haku and begin on a new page."

A confused look settled on Zabuza's face, "Protect Haku, what are you talking about? Didn't that technique kill her."

A look of regret spread on Naruto's face, "Zabuza-san Haku is not dead. I despise killing which doesn't mean I don't do it. I kill for a living but only the evil. Haku is not evil and I can sense that much maybe even more. I can sense that you're not truly evil, but you let your hatred guide you. I don't care about what the Mizukage done but if you want to live in Konoha with Haku, together then you must quench that Hatred."

"How?" Zabuza asked.

"That I can help with." Naruto said. Touching the tip of his sword against the left side of Zabuza's chest – which made Zabuza flinch no doubt – he started molding his chakra again, **"Yóton: Hikari no Fuinjutsu: Yami no Shira. **(**Yang Release/Light Style: ****Light Sealing Technique: Sealer of Darkness)"**

Naruto poured the light chakra into his sword which later entered Zabuza. Zabuza flinched at the unfamiliar chakra which entered his body. Zabuza knew it would hurt a lot and that it did. If it weren't for his vigorous training he would have passed but he didn't. he only had enough strength to stop his chakra from trying to extinguish the new chakra inside him. The last thing he wanted was an internal chakra battle which could ultimately lead to his demise.

After a few long awaited minutes the pain stopped and the chakra left his body a slightly darker shade than it entered in. He guessed that the darkness was his hatred.

"Damn that's a lot of Hatred…" Naruto said before his expression turned serious, "I only took out what I could, you still hate the Mizukage and its best to keep it that way. I only took out your need for revenge. Know you can sleep at night without having to think about the Mizukage every second. Who knows you may even forget about him in due time. But that is all up to you. But remember should your need for revenge come back and you **WILL **be wiped off the face of the earth."

Naruto stood up and lent Zabuza a hand which the Swordsman took happily, "Now let's go find your daughter, I believe she went that way." Naruto said pointed towards 2 o'clock.

XxX

(With Naruto, Zabuza and an unconscious Haku – Tazuna's House – Half an hour later)

Naruto knocked on the brown wooden door and waited for a few seconds before a beautiful young lady opened it for him.

He couldn't help but admire her hourglass figure with all the curves in the right places. He could've stood there all day staring at this wonderful glory if it weren't for his teammates voice, "Naruto-baka stop staring at Tsunami like that." Sakura screeched.

Naruto smiled thankfully at the blushing Tsunami before entering the house. The second him and Zabuza took a step in the living room everyone was immediately on guard, "Naruto what's he doing here?" Kakashi asked, kunai already in hand.

Naruto smiled at his sensei, "Don't worry Kakashi-sensei he's with me."

"I don't like it Naruto, he isn't called Demon of the Hidden Mist for nothing you know." Kakashi justified.

Naruto fumed at his sensei, does everyone treat people with advanced prowess or something sealed inside them like a demon, "If you won't accept a demon inside this house with, why do you accept me." Naruto snarled at his Sensei.

Kakashi eyes – well one eye – widened at Naruto's words. He knew first-hand what his life was like and he knew that no normal person could live everyday like that and not think they're not a demon.

Naruto turned to Tsunami before smiling kindly, "Tsunami-chan is there anywhere these two can sleep,"

Tsunami shivered, "They can sleep in the cellar." 'Away from the rest of us' she added to herself.

Naruto could sense her ill emotions and decided to play it clever, "And where, Tsunami-chan, can I sleep."

Tsunami smiled kindly at Naruto, "Upstairs in the guest room."

Naruto nodded and , along with Zabuza carrying an unconscious Haku in his arms, headed upstairs. Upon reaching his assigned room he told Zabuza to set Haku on the bed.

Zabuza looked confused, "What I thought this was your room."

Naruto shrugged, "I don't need it. So this is your and Haku's room. Make yourself comfortable."

Zabuza nodded gratefully and set Haku in the bed. Tucking her in like a real dad he remembered something, "So where are you going to sleep."

Naruto unsealed a sleeping bag and set it down for Zabuza, "I don't need to sleep, I'm an Uzumaki remember I can go without sleeping for days. Besides I enjoy being outside near Nature so I can sleep outside."

Zabuza nodded. And thanked the young blonde.

Naruto was about to leave the room when he remembered something. Turning around he creating a Shadow clone, "My clone will protect you will you sleep," He told the Missing-nin who was currently tucking himself in, "You have orders, protect them with your life."

Naruto left his room and headed downstairs for a bit to eat. Entering the living he saw everyone waiting for him expectantly. "Zabuza and Haku are currently resting in my room. Don't touch them and if you do I **WILL** treat you like the enemy." Naruto accidently leaked a massive amount of Killer Intent into the air scaring the shit out of Sakura, Sasuke and the civilians.

Turning off his KI he sat down and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Sakura looked curiously at Naruto before realising that he didn't have that bulky jumpsuit on anymore. She realised that he actually had quite a bit of muscle in his arms and his abs, damn.

Naruto looked up at Sakura who turned away quickly to hide her massive blush. But Naruto noticed.

Sasuke stared intently at Naruto too before he said, "Say, dobe what was that power that you used."

Sakura nodded regaining her composure, "Yeah Naruto, tell us. How could you change in such a short time? We all thought you were some useless loser."

Naruto snarled at Sakura, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me Sakura and besides why do I have to tell you anything? And beside how is change bad in the first place?"

"Because we're your teammate's dobe." Sasuke stated.

Naruto scoffed, "Teammates yeah, you guys lost that right a long time ago." Finishing his apple he tossed it behind his back only for it to land perfectly in the bin, "If you excuse me I'm going out to train." He said as he stood and bowed towards Tsunami, "Thank you for the meal, well the apple anywhere Tsunami-chan."

Naruto left the dining room. The rest of the genin could hear the door open then close really quickly. They looked up to see Naruto's head poking through the doorway, "And just so you know me, Zabuza and Haku are ransacking Gato's base in a few days. Feel free to join us Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-teme but you'll have to train harder especially you Sasuke." And with that Naruto left to go train.

An awkward silence fell upon the dining table, none of them could help notice how he left out Sakura which no doubt left her in a depressed state. Kakashi reassured her, "Don't worry Sakura it just means that you aren't good enough so train harder and maybe next."

Sasuke sweat dropped, "Jeez Kakashi-sensei, you really know how to reassure someone,"

Kakashi turned towards Sasuke, "Sorry did you say something…"

"Kakashi-sensei, aren't you the sensei can't you make Naruto take me along,"

"Sorry Sakura as much as I want to, I understand why Naruto said that and you should too. Naruto means good and he is just looking out for you. If you still don't believe it name a Jutsu you can do,"

Sakura thought for a bit, "Uh, Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi."

Kakashi sighed, "I knew it, I guess there is nothing else left to do. Sasuke, Sakura go find Naruto and meet me in the clearing behind this house. I'm going to teach you a new Jutsu."

Sasuke nodded as he and Sakura dashed out of the house to find their blonde teammate.

"Energetic bunch aren't they," Tsunami said, looking up from the dishes.

Kakashi groaned, "Tell me about it…"

Kakashi's attention changed course when he heard the snotty voice of a little kid, "Why do you guys even try? Gato always wins. This is how things will always be in Nami so stop interfering with things you don't understand. Just go back to your luxury lives in Konoha before you get yourselves killed…" Kakashi saw tears brimming at the edge of the kids eyes before the kid ran upstairs full on crying.

Kakashi looked at Tsunami expectedly, "And he was…"

Tsunami finished the dishes and sat down in front of Kakashi, "That was my son Inari, how he acts started when Gato publicly killed his dad Kaiza"

Kakashi looked at Tsunami unwaveringly, "I'm sensing and explanation here,"

"It's actually a pretty long story,"

"Don't worry I've got time,"

"Ok…" Tsunami started, "It all started…"

XxX

(With Naruto – Training)

Naruto slashed through rocks and trees like a hot knife through butter. Spinning he exerted fire chakra from his chakra points causing a massive inferno to spin around him, encasing him in the ultimate defence. With Naruto at the eye of the flaming tornado and fire all around, one would say that it was very similar to that of the Hyuga clan's **Kaiten (Revolving Heaven)****"Katon: Kyofu no Arashi** **(Fire Style: Raging Firestorm)" **Making the dragon hand sign he pushed out the inferno still following the same spinning trajectory he increased the tornado heigh, breadth and width which now looked like a level 5 toprnado before Naruto just made it explode all around him burning everything in its path until finally the flames died down.

Naruto took in the damage; tress were blackened, the grass burnt and the smell of char and burnt plants filled his nose but Naruto wasn't done yet.

Raising his fist, he exerted lightning chakra from the chakra points in his knuckes, encasing his fist in an aura of lightning, "**Raiken **(Lightning Fist)" Naruto slammed his lightning covered hand into the ground creating a small crater. He watched as lightning danced in the grass as it created a lightning circle around him, lighting up any trees or floating pieces of wood it found it formed a perfect circumference around him. He smirked at his handiwork until he felt to familiar chakra figures coming towards him. He was immediately going to turn off his Jutsu when he thought better of it.

Reducing the volts around the area that his teammates were going to enter in he thought to himself, 'HAHAHAHA, This is going to be hilarious. Are you watching Kurama, Gyuki?'

'Yeah we all are' The Eight Tailed half octopus half ox said to Naruto telepathically.

Naruto watched in utter amusement as Sasuke and Sakura entered the clearing and stepped into the circle. Thousands of electrical volts ran straight up the body, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as their faces became charred, smoke rising from the now gravity defying hair. They both looked at the ultimate prank-master with hate.

Naruto was finding their looks so funny that he practically started rolling around laughing hysterically until he accidently rolled into the circle too. "HAHAHAHAHAH-AHHHHHHHHH!" Was what it sounded like to the other two which in turn made them start laughing. Soon all three of them were laughing at each other.

"Naruto…*laughs*… what was…*laughs*…that?" Sasuke snorted forgetting his own predicament.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke, "It was… *laughs*… worth… *laughs*…seeing the last Uchiha fall prey to my ultimate prank." Soon they all stopped laughing, "What brings you guys here in the first place,"

"Oh yeah, Kakashi wants us to meet him in the clearing behind Tazuna's house." Sakura told her unpredictable teammate.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke started to make his way back before he said, "To teach us new Jutsu Idiot."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "Yosh, let's go then,"

Putting his hand on his teammates shoulder, the trio vanished in a flash of lightning.

(Clearing behind Tazuna's House – With Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke)

The three genin appeared in a flash of lightning momentarily giving the Emo and fan girl nausea. Sitting down in a corner Naruto began meditating to control his Yang chakra without the need of the Biju.

A few minutes later he felt someone sitting next to him. Opening his eyes he saw that it was indeed the Emo king, Sasuke Uchiha.

"What do you want Uchiha-teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up at him and for the first time in Naruto's life saw, not arrogance on Sasuke's face, but humility, "Naruto…why are you so strong?"

Naruto sighed, "I was given this power by fate or you could say the Sage of the Six Paths."

Sasuke looked confused so Naruto had to break it up, "Sasuke, you know of the Kyuubi, well the Yondaime didn't kill it he sealed it in me an orphan. I am the Jinchuriki of the Nine tailed fox. But that's not the real reason why I am so strong. You know the sword I used against Zabuza, well that's just not a pretty sword it's the sword of the Sage of the Six Paths," A look of disbelief fall upon Sasuke's face, "And with that sword comes the power of all the tailed beasts and the Sage himself. I am the last and only user of the Kôjin, Light Sword. The only sword capable of holding Yin Yang chakra and using that chakra in battle," Naruto finished.

Sasuke didn't believe a single word Naruto had said, "The power of all tailed beasts and the Sage himself…c'mon Naruto I'm not stupid."

Naruto looked passively at Sasuke, "C'mon baby Uchiha, I'll show you," Naruto said holding his fist out.

Sasuke looked at the fist strangely before Naruto said, "It's a fist bump, don't tell me you've never done a fist bump."

Sasuke looked away sheepishly before connecting fists and closing his eyes.

XxX

(Naruto's Mindscape – With Naruto and Sasuke)

Sasuke opened his eyes to a beautiful clearing, with flowers, trees and most of all Nine Tailed Beasts.

"WHOA!"

* * *

**Well thats it, Chapter finished. As you can see Naruto can use Yin/Yang release and has an affinity for all natures which i will go into depth in the next chapter. I have also decided on a harem but people in it still need to be though upon. So pm me or put your Ideas in your reviews. Jutsu's will be in English or Japenese depends on the Jutsu. **

**Well that's it from me.**

**Kuroko out. Goodbye.**


	4. A New Element

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto, Kishimoto does. **Well anyway here goes, Enjoy-

**A New Element**

* * *

"Whoa!" Sasuke exclaimed marvelling at the nine Biju in front of him, going about their own business. His eyes firmly fixed on the hovering black and white sword in the sky.

Naruto smirked at the last Uchiha's expression, "Hey Kurama come over here for a sec!" He shouted.

The nine tailed fox came over leisurely and stood in front of his original jailor. You see this was Naruto's and Kurama's relationship. Kurama gets the upper hand of all the Biju when it comes to Naruto because he was his jinchuriki before this ever happened. And Naruto has to consult him before going to anyone else whenever he returns to his mindscape.

"**Yo Naruto what's up?"** He asked before his eyes darkened at the sight of the figure beside the blonde jinchuriki, unconsciously leaking killer intent. **"UCHIHA!" **He growled.

Naruto sighed; he knew that Kurama would never get over his hate for the Uchiha's eyes especially after what Madara done to him on both occasions. One against Hashirama, the Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure, and thirteen years on October the tenth, Naruto's birthday and more importantly the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha.

"Don't worry Kurama, he's with me." He said. "But anyway are you and Shukaku getting along?"

Kyuubi relaxed a bit but he still didn't like it. He couldn't really pin point why but was it because of the Uchiha's emotions. He could clearly sense the enormous sea of hatred welled up inside but there was jealousy and envy there to. It took a moment for the Strongest of all Biju to realise that those side emotions were for Naruto.

"**Hell No! That stupid Racoon doesn't know when to stop. I'm surprised you put up with him."** Kyuubi said.

"Oh come on Shukaku isn't reall-"Naruto started.

"**Hey I heard that you bastard nine tailed vixen!"** Shukaku shouted as he bathed in his own Biju-made sand pit.

"**I'm a fox not a vixen you dumb fuck!" **

A fake look of remorse washed onto the Ichibi's face, "**Sorry my mistake…Kyuu-chan."** He said the last bit seductively which with no doubt further angered Kurama.

"**Why you!" **Kyuubi roared as he raced towards the one tails.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke had a surprised look on their faces as their sweat dropped.

Naruto looked at Sasuke sympathetically, "Sorry about that, well anyway lets go back. Sensei should be here by now."

"Hn." Was his only reply as he had other things on his mind,_ 'This power, this is what I need to kill Itachi! Dobe…why was a loser given such power and not an elite Uchiha? If I kill you dobe will I get the sword, this power…'_He thought along with other ways to gain enough power to kill Itachi as Naruto cut the mental link to his mindscape.

XxX

(Real World – Nami no Kuni)

"You're Late!" Came the shriek of the pink haired banshee of team 7.

"Aargh!" Naruto shouted as he covered his ears blood dripping from the gaps in fingers. "Damn Sakura, I think you burst my ear drums."

"Gomen Naruto," She apologized with a serene look of regret before the angry one came back as she heard the calm voice of their sensei.

"I see your all here." Kakashi said as if he wasn't late at all. A purple fiery aura surrounded the pink haired Kunoichi as she cracked her knuckles dangerously. Her eyes glinting in the darkness.

Kakashi gulped before deciding to take action before it was too late. "So who wants to learn a new jutsu?" And surprisingly it did the trick.

Kakashi sighed as he took out a piece of paper, "This is chakra paper, you pour you chakra in it and it tells you your affinity, like me for instance…" He applied a chakra to the paper and the paper crinkled up a lot before crumbling to dust. "The paper crinkled a lot which means I have a lightning affinity and it crumbled which also means I have an earth affinity too. However because of my rank I have to have a really strong affinity of lightning and earth which I do. So Sakura you go next."

Sakura grabbed the piece of paper before pouring her chakra into it. And to her surprise and utter disappointment the paper crumbled into dust. "Ugh, I got earth. Why?!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Sakura you should know that Earth is the element with the most possibilities because there is also Earth all around us and is the best for defence. Oh and Earth chakra increases whatever it is coated on ten folds in strength so it is pretty cool."

"Yeah I guess..."

"Good to know..." Kakashi said as he brought out a scroll, "Here's your jutsu, go practise on it I'll come check on you in an hour or so."

She grabbed the scroll and read it, "Ugh, what the hell is this anyway? Is this even a legit Jutsu in the first place?"

Kakashi groaned before going through the same handsigns in the scroll, **"Doton: Doryuken **(Earth Style: Earth Fist)**"** Punching the nearest tree he easily created a hole in the thickest part of the bark.

Turning around he faced the furthest area of the clearing, making sure it wasn't in the direction of the house, before punching the ground making crack lines head towards the trees.

"Is that I-"

Sakura was silenced when ten foot tall spikes destroyed the tree and the surrounding ones two. A look of sheepishness washed upon Sakura's face as she closed her scroll and walked off to practise.

"Sasuke you next..." Kakashi said as Sasuke plucked a paper out his Sensei's hand and poured chakra into it.

And to everyone's surprise the paper exploded into a ball of dark red flames.

"Whoa Sasuke, I've never seen a normal Jounin with such a strong affinity to fire let alone a genin." Kakashi said while thinking, ' I can't believe how much his emotions correspond with his chakra. I mean come on, his chakra's dark red for Kami's sake. Itachi, your brother's hatred is like a compressed ocean waited to escape and rein devastation on the world. Look at what have you done to him Itachi?'

Kakashi took out a scroll and handed it Sasuke giving him the same instructions as Sakura.

'"Ok Naruto your turn." He said handing Naruto the last piece of paper.

Naruto poured Chakra into the paper and the results were astounding. The paper split into two pieces. The one burst into flames and the other crinkled up, a lot.

"Naruto, wow, I don't know what to say really. You have an outstanding affinity for Wind, Fire and Lightning." Kakashi said, staring at the ashes of the Fire element until he saw something that literally scared the shit out of him.

Taking out his sharingan, scaring Naruto in the process, he stared carefully at the last of the ashes. And there it was; a time lapse. The ashes were not reaching the floor but were rather in a continuous time loop. But what did this mean? Could it be fluke? No that's impossible. Kakashi knew that this came from Naruto's chakra. But time has never been an affinity in all of history.

"What Kaka-sensei?!" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, shock evident in his voice, "N-Naruto, look down here."

Naruto crouched down and stared at what Kakashi was staring at. "What do y...Whoa!" It took a moment for Naruto to see that the ashes were not reaching the floor.

"What the fuck Sensei?" Naruto said.

Kakashi put his sharingan away before looking at his blonde student, "Naruto I think you have an affinity for time and space."

"Time and Space..."

Kakashi nodded as the ashes finally stopped 'looping', "Yeah I know, it came as a shocker for me too. Until now I had never heard of an affinity for Time and Space. And for all we know you may only have an affinity for time and not for space as we only saw a time loop. However if you look at space time Ninjutsu, space and time have always been like two sides of the same coin. Without one it-"

"Yes!" Naruto shouted interrupting his Sensei's incredibly boring explanation. "Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's strongest Hokage, The only person with a Time and Space affinity." Pumping his fist in the air he said, "Take that Jiji, I'm gonna be stronger than you and then you have to give me the hat dattebayo."

Kakashi face fell onto the floor before smiling at Naruto, "Your parents would've been proud." He said quietly.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, "My parents...Who are they?"

Kakashi cursed himself, if Sandaime found out that he had nearly spat out a forbidden SS-rank secret, his career would be lost, or even worse his head.

"Uh, I don't really know-"

"Don't give me that crap Sensei. My mum is Kushina Uzumaki and I already know how my dad looks. He had blue eyes and blonde hair like me. All I want to know is who my dad is. Is that too much to ask?"

Kakashi sighed, "I am so sorry Naruto, but who your dad is a SS-rank secret so if I tell you I could get executed. But since you already know who your Mum is how about I tell you some stories about her."

"Fine then..." To tell the truth Naruto was a little disappointed that he couldn't know who his dad was. Even Kyuubi, who knew, wouldn't tell him. But nonetheless he couldn't ask Kakashi to take such a huge risk for him. Stories of his mum would be fine for know.

"Uzumaki Kushina was a wonder, with carefree and a go lucky attitude just like you. However when she got serious she really was a force yo be reckoned with. In the academy she would randomly spout out that she would become the first female Hokage and the boys would laugh and call her Tomato face. And obviously she would beat them up.

"This earned her the name, the Red-Hot-Blooded-Habanero. A few months later Mito declared that she was dying and needed someone else to house the Kyuubi. That person being Kushina. However no one knew about this even I found out about this a few years ago. Together with her chakra chains, an Uzumaki Kinjutsu, and her favourite sword..."

'The Kojin...' Naruto thought.

"...She reined terror on the Elemental nations. Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death, and Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, were the main deciders of Konoha's victory in the 3rd shinobi war. Kushina was mostly feared by Kumo while Minato by Iwa. Kumo's lightning Jutsu's would have no affect on Kushina if they ever reached her which they didn't. Her speed was greatly known in the Elemental nations with only 3 people faster than her. A, Yondaime Raikage of Kumo and Minato, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. The third being Gai when he opens the **Hachimon** (Celestial Gates)

"But it wasn't only her Kenjutsu that people feared, no; her Jutsu's were quite fearsome too. With an incredible affinity for Water and Wind and a still strong but not quite as strong as her Water affinity, she had a Lightning affinity. In fact all high level Uzumakis had these three Affinities due to the fact that these affinities were essential for whirlpools. Whirlpool Jutsu's, Naruto, in case you didn't know are a mixture of all the elements.

"Uzushiogakure, your mother's hometown, also known the Village Hidden in Whirlpools was a place feared by many even the 5 great nations which led to its destruction. You see Kumo, Suna and Kiri felt intimidated by Uzu and it was for a good reason. You see Uzushiogakure was stronger than Kumo, Kiri and Suna and thus most believed that Uzu deserved a place in the 5 great nations. And so what did they do? They teamed up and **BAAM!** Uzu was destroyed; their allies Konoha couldn't do anything to help. Their Time Capture seals preserved the civilians and important figures of the Uzumaki heritage, like your mother, until the invaders left. And to think that the Masters of Seals were wiped out in a month, but their work still remains.

"Did you know that the whirlpools that covered the Hidden Village were actually made by the Clan leader himself? Although it wasn't needed, as Uzumaki have the greatest Chakra reserves in all of the Elemental Nations, even a new born babies chakra coils are about the same size of an elite Jounin's, but with their vast and obviously the most advanced knowledge of seals they created a seal that keeps the Whirlpools going on for ever even now after Uzushiogakure was destroyed. It is said that their seals were so good they could summon someone back from the dead.

"Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage of Konoha, was given this seal as a present from the Clan leader. He took the seal, adapted it a little and called it, **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei **(Summoning: Impure World the Nidaime died, nobody knew what became of the Jutsu as it was never heard of again. And to think that your mum was the rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan…no fuck that. To think that you're the rightful heir to the Uzumaki clan. If only you had red heir and then the package would be complete," Kakashi said looking at Naruto blonde and…what white hair. How come he had never noticed that before, "Say Naruto, how come you have streaks of white in your hair?"

"Apparently it comes with my awakening, damn sage; I liked my hair blonde, you could have at least given me red streaks." Naruto said quietly.

"Sage…" Kakashi asked questioningly.

Naruto waved him off, "Oh don't worry Kaka-sensei, just finish the story. Oh and by the way after you finish the story can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure thing…" Kakashi said, "Now where was I…Oh yeah, after the Third Great Shinobi war ended Kushina and Minato were regarded as Heroes, Minato was given the liberty of being the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha while your mum retook her name as the Ultimate Prankster of Konoha. After the war she was incredibly terrifying as she barricaded Anbu headquarters, painted the Hokage Mountain, hid Hiruzen's Icha Icha series and basically gave a shit load of extra paperwork to Minato.

"However nobody still knows what became of the barricaded Anbu headquarters, and if I am correct they created a new one which you barricaded using the same method as your mum..."

Naruto nodded a smile plastered on his face.

"You really are like your mother Naruto, *chuckles* damn...if Kushina were alive today I honestly fear for Konoha. One prankster per generation is good enough for me."

**Boom!**

The duo turned their heads towards the explosion that rocked the area, "And I think Sasuke is nearly done with his Jutsu." Kakashi said before 2-3 feet spikes protruded from the earth in front of them, "And by the looks of it Sakura has finished her one"

Naruto looked up at his Sensei, "How? I mean c'mon that was nowhere near the calibre of your one."

Kakashi laughed, "Naruto be logical here, do you really think I would give such a destructive Jutsu to a newly formed Genin. The jutsu I used and the Jutsu she just showed us are the same but totally different."

"I don't get it…?"Naruto asked, standing up from his position before helping Kakashi up.

Kakashi dusted off his clothes before they both began to make their way towards the other two members of team 7.

"Naruto you've got to understand that the calibre of the Jutsu itself depends on the amount of chakra you have within yourself and how much you mastered the Jutsu too." Kakashi said.

Naruto finally began to understand, "So..."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes she will never be able to reach the same calibre as me for two reasons. Her civilian chakra coils are way too small and because of this she will never be able to master it to the same degree and it took me three to reach that level on that Jutsu. However here comes the amazing bit, the Jutsu I gave to Sakura doesn't need a specific amount of chakra to perform it but rather the amount of chakra within your body change the Jutsu.

"I know you're probably thinking that aren't all Jutsus like that? But they're not. Take a normal **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu),It needs an average Genin's, the ones who come from a clan's chakra to perform it, but Sakura could never perform that Jutsu. Which, I believe is why she got the most flexible affinity, Earth.

"But you on the other hand, Naruto, you could never do the Jutsu properly either." Kakashi said.

"What…are you saying that I have civilian Chakra reserves?" Naruto said frantically, scared that he will be on the same level Sakura.

Kakashi laughed, "No not at all, I'm saying you have too much chakra. Haven't you ever wondered why you can't perform the regular Bunshin? Well it's because you reserves are too big you naturally use too much chakra to perform it. The same for this Jutsu, because of your coils, you'll use too much chakra and it will not come out right. It will either come out as a pressurised, compressed ball of fire which could explode in any moment or you'll just be spraying fire everywhere even at your comrades,"

"Well can't I just try and see if I can do it?" Naruto pleaded.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess, but I don't have the scroll with me now so if I get time I'll teach it to you."

"Do you know whether there are any scrolls about time and space in the Konoha library?"

Kakashi thought for a bit, "I don't but you can look. Oh and by the way what was that favour you wanted me to do."

Naruto nodded, "Well you see, I sort of told Sasuke about my secret, you know my prisoner-" Naruto had to restrain himself from saying prisoners, "And so I would like you, if you could with your sharingan, make him forget."

Kakashi had a shocked looked on his face, "You mean to tell me you told him about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I sort of let him into my mindscape."

"WHAT!"

"Oh come one Sensei, just this once. I know it was dumb and irresponsible but come one I thought it would make us one step closer to becoming friends." Naruto explained.

Kakashi calmed down, "Why do you even want him to forget it?"

"Well you see, according to Kur-Kyuubi, Sasuke felt jealousy and envy towards me and I didn't only tell him about my Jailor. You wouldn't imagine how many good things are in my head. All of which play a part in my new power. Stuff that I regret telling Sasuke about in the first place because if Sasuke snakes me out to a missing Nin or another village they will come for me because they want what I got. So please erase the memory of my power in that bastards demented mind." Naruto said a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh fine then, but only this once." Kakashi said giving in to his Sensei's son's pleading eyes.

"Thank you so much Sensei…" Naruto exclaimed before a look of remembrance fell upon on his face. "Oh yeah, what jutsu am I getting?"

Kakashi pulled out 4 scrolls, "Here are Fire, Water, Wind and Lightning. All of them C-B rank. But I don't think you'll need the water one so that's a bye bye. A shame no one in this team has a Water affinity. But any way here you go."

Naruto read the scroll. The lightning Jutsu was: **Raiken **(Lightning Fist) but he already knew that. The wind Jutsu was: **Kamiken **(Wind Fist)so he was going to use that. And the fire Jutsu was: _**Katon**__**: **_**Hōsenka**_**no Jutsu **__(_Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)**. ** To weak for him.

"Kakashi..." Naruto whined, "I already know the Raiken and the Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu isn't really that strong. So could you give me a stronger one please…?"

Kakashi sighed, "Ok I don't have another lightning technique scroll with me but I do have this one, **Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **(Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu)." Handing him the scroll he turned around and began heading towards Sakura first then Sasuke before he heard a large puff of smoke behind.

Turning around he was surprised to see that Naruto created around 150 clones.

Naruto, dividing them into groups of 50, gave them orders, "You guys are doing Kamiken. You guys doing Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu. I expect both of them learnt and mastered before you can dispel yourself. Hopefully in a few hours. The rest of you are helping me with this Jutsu. Go, go, go." Naruto handed the scrolls to the respective group leaders.

He turned to Kakashi to see a surprised look on his face, "What!"

"How'd you know the secret of the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clone Technique)." Kakashi asked intrigued that a 12 year old knew the secret of an A-rank Hidden Kinjutsu and the reason why it is so.

"I figured it out a while back, you know it isn't really that hard to figure out. I was basically bound to found it out anyway so I don't know why you're making a massive deal out of it Kakashi-sensei. Ugh forget it; I need to go train, big day tomorrow." Naruto said as he made his way towards his group of clones before turning back to Kakashi one last time, "Oh and could you do the same for Sakura please? Thanks."

XxX

(A few hours later)

Two weak knocks were heard coming from the door before a muddy looking Naruto entered Tazuna's house. The young blonde walked into the kitchen to see Haku chatting joyfully to Tsunami while Zabuza was to Kakashi.

Locking eyes with Kakashi, he motioned him to him for a word. Once his Sensei came over he spoke, "So have you done it?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah, they're upstairs in their room sleeping."

"Well what did you erase?" Naruto asked.

"I only erased memories of you after Nami no Kuni so they only remember how you were before we entered this country. So they still remember that Zabuza is inside the house but this time I made him come here and their jutsu which have already been mastered to a certain degree and the fact that tomorrow we are going to raid Gato's base." Kakashi answered sourly remembering the chakra exhaustion he suffered after performing such a feat.

"Thanks a million Kakashi." Naruto said as he turned around and made his way out of the room. Just as he took one step he fell to one knee scream of agony escaping his lips.

Kakashi, once hearing Naruto's scream, rushed to his aid, "Naruto, hey, what's wrong?!"

Naruto struggled to one knee, both hands on his head, "And now I understand why Jiji made the Kage Bunshin a Kinjutsu,"

Kakashi couldn't help it and started laughing. Naruto looked at his Sensei in disbelief as he sorted through his memories. But what he found stopped dead in tracks. "No way…"

"No way what?"

Naruto looked at his Sensei happily, "My clones…they created 2 new Jutsu from the Dragon Flame one you gave…."

"I don't get it." Kakashi asked not believing that a genin could invent a new jutsu let alone 2 new jutsu.

"Come on, I'll show you," Naruto said as he began his journey to the clearing they first met at.

(Clearing – Nami no Kuni)

Naruto positioned himself away from where he knew Sakura and Sasuke were training and away from the house because of how devastating the Jutsu was.

"Ok get ready Sensei…" Naruto said.

"Ok but can I…" Kakashi started as he was about to bring out his sharingan.

"No! Make your own Jutsu!" Naruto snapped as he began speeding through handsigns. **"Katon: Karyuu no Hoko **(Fire Style: Roar of the Fire Dragon)" Cupping his hand over his mouth he released a white hot vortex like burst of flames which incinerated the nearby trees.

Naruto looked at Kakashi to see a confused look on his sensei's face, "But how was that a new Jutsu, it is exactly like the Dragon Flame one."

Naruto sighed, "The dragon flame one just sprays fire in all directions. This however can be shot in the direction you want in concentrated vortex of flames."

A look of realisation fell upon the copy ninja's face before a look of utter surprise took over it, 'Minato-sensei, look at how your son has grown' he thought to himself.

Naruto, a cunning smile on his face, said, "Oh you think that was cool. Apparently the next is a killer."

Kakashi chuckled, "Oh really…"

Naruto nodded and began going through handsigns, **"Katon: Karyuu no Dangan** (Fire Style: Bullet of the Fire Dragon)" Opening his mouth as far as he could he released a high pitch noise which seemed like it was increasing pitch and loudness until, finally, a bullet of fire flew out of the blonde's mouth and went, cleanly, right through the trees creating some sort of peep hole that one could see all the way till the end of the forest. An explosion rocking the area as he bullet connected with the ground.

Naruto turned back to his sensei, "So ho-" Naruto started before his eyes rolled back into his head and slumped down on to the floor only for Kakashi to catch him inches away from the ground. Setting him down lightly he gazed at his sleeping reminiscing about how similar he was to his Sensei in both body, mind and spirit. A rustling of the bushes caught Kakashi's attention as he pulled out a Kunai but relaxed when he realised that he it was only his two other students. "I see you two have woken up…"

Sakura nodded as she took in the damage around her before her eyes rested on Naruto's unconscious form, "Did the baka do all this?"

Kakashi scratched his gravity defying and unbelievably white hair, "It was the Jutsu I gave him. He used too much chakra and bam this is what happened." Kakashi lied as he picked up Naruto, "You guys should go rest some more. Big day ahead of us tomorrow," And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XxX

(Half an hour later)

Naruto groaned as picked himself off his bed. He made a mental note never to try that Jutsu in a battle unless assured of victory. Hearing chatter downstairs he decided not to let them know he was awake. So he opened the window and crept out the back.

After a few minutes of walking he finally reached his favourite place to rest. A beautiful patch of flowers, herbs and just about anything nice in nature. Laying down he just closed his eyes and took in the amazing sounds the night brings.

Footsteps startled Naruto out of his peaceful state before he jumped up in a defensive stance. But relaxing as soon as he realised who it was. It was none other than Haku.

Naruto was shocked when Haku suddenly bowed towards, "Thank you Naruto-kun." She said, "Thank for giving us your bedroom, thank you for giving us another chance to start anew on a fresh page. Than-"

"I get it. You don't need to say anymore." Naruto interrupted scratching his sun kissed blonde hair. Haku looked up, a tinge of red on her cheeks as she watched Naruto lay down again in the grass.

"What are you doing out here anyway Naruto-kun." Haku asked.

"I think this is my favourite spot after the Hokage Mountain back in Konoha. The night sky, the stars and the constellation are all in perfect unity. Calling it beautiful would be an understatement in itself," Beckoning her to a space next to him he said, "Come here Haku-chan, look,"

Haku came over and laid down on the grass a bit too close to Naruto but she had to admit the stars were beautiful, "Naruto-kun, you said that Hokage mountain was better. How?"

"My parents died when I was born and on the Hokage Mountain they are these two constellations that appear on my birthday. One of a man and the other of a woman. In a way I like to think that they are my parents and they are always watching me." Naruto said a smile on his face.

"You know Naruto-kun, my parents too died when I was young because me and my mum had a bloodline. It was my father who killed my mum. I can't say I hate but I would like to feel as though they are both watching me together. So, if you are alright with Naruto-kun, can I see the constellations on your birthday?"

"Sure,"

After that Haku found out about Naruto's past and in return Naruto found out about Haku and Zabuza's relationship before they both fell asleep.

XxX

(Unknown Location – Nami no Kuni)

"Damn it!" A small flabby hand slammed down on the table as Gato's face was red in anger, "Damn you Zabuza how could you betray me like that!" He reached for his beer only to find it was not there anymore.

"Ku-Ku-Ku, what's the problem," Was the sly voice that made Gato whip his head around only to see nothing but darkness. Two snake like eyes protruding the darkness.

"W-Who are y-you?" Gato shivered, knowing that it wasn't an easy feat breaking into his base and whoever this person was strong.

"Ku-Ku, that doesn't really matter now, does it? I have a proposal that you cannot deny." The unknown man said.

"I-I'm listening…"

"One of my spies has informed me that the group of Konoha ninja and of course your Zabuza are going to attack tomorrow. You need protection and I need something from them. I get paid from you and you get to live. Win-Win situation. Now do we have a deal?"

Gato nodded really fast and soon something came flying towards and hit him in the head. Looking down he saw that it was his bottle of beer that hit him. Looking the man was gone leaving only a note behind: _If you want protection you need to pay 1500000 Ryu. For experimental reasons._

XxX

(Somewhere in Nami no Kuni)

"So this is it?" Sakura asked marvelling at the 6 story mansion in front of him.

"Yeah real camouflage. Never would've found it." Naruto added sarcastically.

Zabuza smirked, "In this nation, the person with the biggest house is intimidating everyone else. Scaring them and basically telling them that they have to follow everything they say."

Kakashi looked ahead seriously, "But it seems like their prepared. Well, no matter. Sakura Sasuke you two take the left wing. Remember to use you techniques and if you face someone stronger that you retreat." Sasuke and Sakura nodded as they dashed away from their group, "Haku and Zabuza you two take the right wing and find Gato and kill him. Me and Naruto will take the centre."

Haku and her father figure dashed towards the left and Naruto and Kakashi dashed towards the centre.

Naruto held out his hand and soon his sword materialised in his grasp.

"What is that thing anyway?" Kakashi asked eyes head on.

"You're about to find out." Naruto said as the first platoon of bandits stood in their path. Skidding low he slashed the air only for an ethereal blade to head towards them. Half jumped only to fall prey to the copy ninja's hand. The rest ducked but Naruto knew they would do this. Slashing and hacking his way past them he regrouped with Kakashi, the remnants of lightning chakra traces evident in his fist. The bodies fell on the floor as Naruto and Kakashi met up with the second platoon.

"**Katon:** **Kyofu no Arashi (**Fire Style: Raging Firestorm)" Naruto shouted as a flaming tornado exploded out of him and burnt them all.

Kakashi looked up at Naruto's determined expression as they met up with the third platoon, the firestorm still raging behind them.

XxX

(Inside the Mansion)

A pale snake-like man looked out of the window and at the fire outside. A boy wearing glasses at his side, "I guess it has begun. Huh Kabuto?"

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I hope you liked itand poll results should be up by the next chapter so looking forward to it. I am sort of pissed that in the last chapter I only got 4 reviews and in all the other chapters I got a little tell the truth it pisses me off quite a lot but I hope that in this chapter there will be more. Not trying to sound desperate or anything but you do realise that your comments help me or any reader in fact make their story better. If you dont like certain bits tell me, I take criticism real well. Have nothing left to say  
**

**Kuroko out. Sayonara.**


	5. Naruto vs Orochimaru Pt1

Sorry for the long update but I have been on holiday and I didn't have anytime to write this in fact I only had one day to write this chapter and so it will be shorter than the rest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters because I am not Masashi Kishimoto.

Here goes:-

* * *

Chapter 5

Naruto vs Orochimaru Pt1

* * *

"It's begun, huh Kabuto?" A pale skinned man said to a boy with white glasses who stood next to him as they stared out at the raging fire below.

"Shouldn't I be down there helping out, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he stared at the complete and utter decimation of Gato's troops.

"Ku-Ku-Ku, not this time Kabuto, I have another mission for you. The infiltration of Konoha..." Orochimaru chucked

Kabuto's eyes widened in realisation, "You mean..."

Orochimaru nodded, "Yep, the mission that was initiated 7 years ago is now ready for the final phase. The moment you enter Konoha and rendezvous with your team the final stage will begin. Konoha will be destroyed and I will get what I couldn't from Itachi.

Kabuto nodded in understanding and left to go pack his stuff for the mission. Of course Orochimaru didn't need to tell him where the blueprints for the mission were or give him a scroll because after all he helped Orochimaru planned this mission and since it was a mission of this magnitude easily S-Rank you can't be carrying a mission scroll with you. 'The mission info should only be in your head and not be in anything materialistic' was drilled into the head of anyone doing really big missions.

Orochimaru turned back to the window as he began melding his chakra for the upcoming battle, his eyes rested on two shinobi who were the main cause of all this destruction. One blonde and one white haired. And of course he knew who they were but then again who wouldn't. After all this was Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan and Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune we are talking about.

Orochimaru smashed his way through the window as he made his way towards the duo, a smirk plastered on his face.

It was time to fight.

(With Naruto and Kakashi)

Remnants of lightning chakra flashed about on the burnt remains of the 7th platoon of Gato's 'troops'. They were just so weak they shouldn't even be considered soldiers. It was evident to Naruto that Gato was either blind for hiring these losers and thinking they could protect him or he let all his money get to his head and his stupidity stopped him from seeing reality.

Not even looking back at the damage they inflicted behind them, Naruto and his sensei continued on before they met up with the 8th platoon metres away from the mansion entrance.

Seconds away from inflicted damage on hopefully the last platoon, Naruto stopped dead frozen in his tracks.

Chakra so immense, so large, so evil attacked Naruto's senses as he felt it coming towards them at insane speeds.

Sweat rolled down his whiskered face as his whole body trembled.

Kakashi also felt this chakra and it felt familiar. He honestly didn't want to think about what it might be but he was afraid that his fears would be confirmed.

Kakashi looked up as something fell from the sky and landed right in the middle of the 8th platoon dispersing them everywhere.

Blood and guts were sprayed in all directions mostly hitting the young blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at his now red jumpsuit. His right hand trembled, threatening to drop the sword that was held within.

The figure that dropped from the sky rose from the carnage. His pale skin now housed blotches of red.

Kakashi's brain had just finished registering the events that just occurred. His eyes now held a glint of anger in them as he glared at the newcomer. "You…" Kakashi growled venom evident in his voice as he brought out his Sharingan.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Ku-ku, if it isn't Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto. You know it's always been an honour seeing the Sharingan even if the wielder is not an Uchiha." Orochimaru said before turning to Naruto before his eyes rested on the beautiful sword that was threatening to fall on the ground, "Last I heard you were the dead last of the academy, and if I'm correct dead lasts don't know kenjutsu especially not a dead last that just came out of the academy."

No reply.

Kakashi mind was working overtime as he thought, 'how did Orochimaru know that unless…, shit' his mind finally registered that the bastard had spies in Konoha. He knew that he must tell the Hokage about this development.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with worry. Naruto's head was down and his bangs were covering his eyes. So Kakashi had no way of knowing how his student was feeling.

Turning back to Orochimaru he entered his stance, "I guess I'll have to fight this one myself," He said quietly thinking that no one could hear but Orochimaru did.

Orochimaru looked amusingly at Kakashi, "You couldn't kill me back then, what makes you think you could kill me now."

Kakashi shrugged, "There's no harm in trying," And with that Kakashi charged. Almost instantaneously Kakashi realised how dumb he sounded, 'No harm in trying,' he scoffed. It was fight for kami's sake, there's a lot of harm in trying especially when your opponent is Konoha's biggest traitor.

"Weren't they your comrades?"

Kakashi's charge came to a skidding halt at the voice of his student and sensei's legacy. But there was something different about Naruto's voice and Kakashi could feel it. It felt colder more vile.

Orochimaru turned to Naruto, a smile on his face, "I don't know what you're talking about,' he said innocently.

As if in reply, the air turned cold and bitter before, a dark fog began to settle in almost as if the Shinigami itself was present.

Naruto, head still down eyes still shadowed, said in an even colder voice, "The people you just killed weren't they your comrades…"

Orochimaru chuckled as he picked a man's head, "Oh you mean these lot, Ku-ku, they were just tools to be used in the battlefield, in other words they were meant to die."

Naruto's head snapped up, his eyes black with a white slit in the middle. His sword melting in his hand he crouched down on all fours as his whole body took on feral features. His whisker marks more defined and his fangs sliding down his mouth.

The fog began to swirl around Naruto hiding him from sight, **"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds." **The fog began to dissipate to reveal a Kyuubified Naruto crouched within. Eyes as black as the night filled with such hatred that Kakashi had never seen in his student.

But what surprised the one eyed Jounin the most was that he couldn't see any sword. His Sharingan scanning the area for the same energy as the sword before it rested on Naruto's extremely sharp nails. But what was strange was that one hand the blondes nails were pure white while on the other they were jet black. Kakashi could only come up with on hypothesis and along with the fact that his Sharingan felt the same chakra from the sword in Naruto's nails. Kakashi didn't know how it could have occurred but he knew that Naruto had somehow absorbed his sword into his hands granting both the power and looks of the said sword.

Kakashi watched Naruto dash forward at Jounin level speeds and engage the snake bastard. It was then that Kakashi knew that no was neither the time nor place to be pondering about such things whilst his student undergoes a predicament that Kakashi knew wasn't about who's going to win but was really about how they were going to retreat or rather how many of them were going to retreat.

Kakashi knew that it wasn't too far-fetched to suggest that this snake wouldn't begin killing him and his team, after all this was the guy who was responsible for the deaths of hundreds if not thousands of babies and children in the Mokuton scandal where he met Yamato. So Kakashi had all right to presume that there will be death today be it for his side or the other.

Kakashi began pondering on his luck, his already C-rank mission turned into B-rank by the Demon Brothers then to A-rank by the Zabuza Momochi and finally to S-rank borderline SS_rank by Orochimaru.

Turning back to the battle at hand Kakashi focused his Sharingan on Orochimaru and prepared for battle.

Pouring chakra in his legs he dashed forward only to smash into a wall. A barrier to be exact and Kakashi came to realise that after recovering from his slight headache.

Looking up he saw a slight ripple in the air which promptly urged him to reach forward and touch the thing separating him from his Sensei's legacy.

After a thorough examination of the barrier with his Sharingan Kakashi came to two conclusions. One, this barrier would be really hard to break but not impossible. Only a seal master like Jiraiya of the Toads and his late Sensei and Yondaime Hokage would be able to completely break the barrier, which is of course without the inclusion of the late Uzumaki clan. But with his limited but not rubbish knowledge of seals he should be able to create an opening long enough for him to pass through. Two, now it was this conclusion that surprised Kakashi the most, was that it was made of the same black and white chakra that Naruto was exuding as his student engaged Orochimaru in combat. So he came to another conclusion that it was actually Naruto that summoned this barrier not Orochimaru.

Pulling out a piece of sealing paper and ink the one eyes jounin sat down and began to prepare the seal that could practically save him and his student or kill them both.

(With Naruto – Inside Barrier)

Naruto was angry, angrier then he had been all his life. Angrier than when the villagers ignored and scorned him. Angrier than when Sakura hits him on the head. Angrier than when he gets kicked out of a shop and definitely angrier than when he sees kids his age playing with friends or walking with their parents.

This by-far beat all the rest of his misfortunes in his miserable life and in fact it was so bad that all he was seeing was black and all he could see was the illuminated figure of this bastard in front of him.

Vanishing in a burst of speed he engaged Orochimaru in another epic but slightly one sided episode of Taijutsu. He unleashed a powerful flurry of punches and kicks at the snake summoner's midsection before ending with a high kick to his face.

Naruto was pissed when he realised that his attacks had no effect on Orochimaru and all this taijutsu was beginning to wear him out. Jumping back he created some space between him and Orochimaru

He silently cursed himself for not training hard enough in fact it was stupid how he thought he could take on Orochimaru without even having a Kenjutsu or neither a Taijutsu style to fight with. He couldn't even rely on his Ninjutsu to back him up due to his small arsenal of techniques. It had always been brute force with him relying on his dense chakra to expel any weapons or misdirect any jutsu but after feeling Orochimaru's chakra he suddenly felt weak.

He couldn't even release his own barrier for crying out loud. He erected the barrier in a moment of anger and now that he could think straight he had no fucking clue about how to release it.

To tell the truth Naruto, after seeing how inferior he is to his opponent, now knew that for the past four years he had been sitting on his ass waiting for the bloodlines to come that his dear predecessor had all but promised him. Heck, he didn't even try to learn the Jutsu's saved in the sword's memory. But he now would find out the hard way that nothing is served on a silver platter and you have to work hard to improve.

In fact he also knew that since becoming the chosen one he became lazier didn't improve at all and all the self-boasting about how he was the Jinchuriki of all nine tailed beasts when in fact it didn't mean shit because when it came to a real battle all they could do was give him the ability to use Yang/Yin chakra which he could use on his own if he tried hard enough.

He realized he was no stronger than his eight year old self and he knew that if he survived the oncoming slaughter that was coming his way he would expel all the 8 tailed beasts in his mind he wouldn't even bother to absorb their chakra within himself well he may just absorb Gyuuki's chakra but that was it. From now on he was not going to be calling himself the Chosen One any more or the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed beasts.

He was going to survive this battle and live as Naruto Uzumaki, heir to the throne of Whirlpool country and soon-to-be leader of the Uzumaki-clan, future Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

His eyes turned red and black and a chakra cloak covered his body his one tail swinging behind him. His black and white nails returned to their normal colors and he crouched down on all fours. The Uzumaki-clan seal on his shoulder blazed brightly as he attacked Orochimaru.

(Elsewhere – Unknown location)

In a dark cave hidden away from the eyes of men an old man smiled as he heard Naruto's resolution in his head thanks to the mental link he had with the boy's sword.

Standing up, his eyes still closed, he began melding his chakra together before he held to balls of fire in each hand one red and one blue which illuminated the cave and the old man's features.

With two horn like things on the top of his head he opened his eyes to show a ripple pattern in each pupil.

"It's time…" The Sage of the Six Paths said.

* * *

End! Well how about it, the Sage is back and hungry for some action but what will be his first move and what did he mean when he said 'It's time.' It's time for what? Will Naruto survive his battle with the snake sannin? Find out in the next chapter: Naruto vs Orochimaru Pt2

* * *

Ok guys as I said at the top I am sorry for the late update and short chapter but what's done is done right. I have also decided to make Naruto awaken a bloodline in his battle with Orochimaru but what that bloodline will be is up to you my readers.

Tell me in your reviews or send me a pm I don't care but give some ideas on Naruto's first bloodline.

Oh and I wanted to start writing Omakes but I have no idea what to right about so give your ideas but they have to be funny.

Thats all from me. R&amp;R. Kuroko out


	6. Finally! A bloodline!

**Sorry for the late update and my usless non-sense in the previous A/N. Here is the long awaited chapter brought forth before you.** Enjoy:-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 6: Finally! A bloodline!**

* * *

A bone shattering punch sent Naruto sprawling to the ground. His vision blurry and his breathing ragged. He coughed up some blood once more as he glared at the smiling pale figure in front of him.

Wiping the blood off his chin, he charged the snake Sannin, his two chakra tails waving angrily behind him. Cocking his head to the side he barely avoided the punch that was aimed for his face. But evading such a punch did not prepare him for the round house kick to his ribs that sent him flying to the third floor of the mansion breaking his already weakened barrier.

Naruto hit one of the inner walls of the mansion and felt his spine crack. Coughing up more blood, his vision became even hazier as he felt the last of Kurama's chakra leave his body.

Orochimaru appeared in front of him, smiled at the dishevelled form of the blond in front of him, and sent a chakra enhanced punch at Naruto sending the young jinchuriki further into the building.

Naruto thought he caught a glimpse of Zabuza sealing Gatou's body in a scroll, but thought nothing of it as he smashed his way through countless walls before skidding to a halt in an emptied ballroom.

Trying to get up and run he cursed himself for the futile attempt as he fell painfully on his back. Once again Orochimaru appeared next to him, looming over the blonde's bloody face. "Ku-ku-ku Naruto-kun this is no fun at all," said Orochimaru before he delivered an axe kick which sent Naruto into the floor below as the air was forcefully ripped from his lungs.

Feelings his ribs crack even more from the impact he realised if he were to come out alive from this massacre he would have to run; run as fast and as far as he could away from this freak. Shakily getting up he narrowly avoided the second axe kick which would have definitely turned his brain to mush.

But the power behind the kick was enough to send him off balance and left him merciless as a high kick was delivered to his chin send him airborne.

Using the momentum from the kick he back flipped and landed awkwardly before he limped/jogged/sprinted into the nearest hallway.

He could just about hear Orochimaru mutter the name of his jutsu before he felt multiple life forms heading his way really fast and closing the gap.

Naruto darted right, clearing a path for himself, narrowly avoiding the venomous bit of a white snake that pulled up beside him.

Shit…the Mandara no Jutsu.

A jutsu so dangerous, Naruto was sure he would've died long a go if it weren't for his prisoner's chakra.

But now that he could just about feel traces of Kurama's chakra which was weird because since the beginning of this one-sided battle it was the Kyuubi's chakra that polluted his coils, he wasn't sure he could go on if he got bitten.

Naruto suspected that due to the overuse of the Kyuubi's chakra, Kurama withdrew all of it from his coils, or as much as the seal would allow him to, so Naruto's coils wouldn't burst.

He led the snakes down a narrow corridor, two metal doors at his sides, turning back to look at them, his eyes widened at the white mess of snakes pilling up on each other advancing towards him as they gave lurching chase. Numbers mean nothing if the enemy can be corralled. Mito-sama had taught him that. It's all about choosing where to fight.

Naruto summoned his sword in his hand, yin yang energy steaming out of it. If this weapon was forged by a god, used by a god then it should be relatively easy to kill some paedophile who wants special children's bodies.

Turning back fully he began to advance on the snakes. He noticed a slight ripple on the snakes advance but it was probably from the slight confusion that their prey was actually going to fight back.

Pumping chakra into his legs he slashed and hacked at the snakes. Although most of the snakes had fallen prey to his sword he was risking his health in this small corridor. And the one thing that Naruto did not want was to be surrounded by venomous white snakes.

Jumping back he sealed his sword back in his arm before speeding through handseals. **"Katon: Karyuu no Hoko" **Breathed Naruto as he cupped his hands over his mouth before a vortex of white hot flames erupted out of his mouth incinerating the snakes. Naruto saw a glimpse of Orochimaru's smiling face in the circular gap of the snake's advance. But more just took their place and soon the gap was covered by even more snakes.

The snakes just slithered on ignoring the flames the licked the walls. They didn't stop. Of course they didn't. They didn't know fear. They had no sense of self. They were small fragments of their real self. Much like how he had been once upon a time before Orochimaru beat some sense into him.

But now the chosen one was no more and Uzumaki Naruto is all that remains.

From elsewhere in the mansion Naruto heard battle go on but thought nothing on it. They could take care of themselves unlike him.

Summoning his sword in his hand once again he resumed his tactical retreat. Feeling his chakra be rejuvenated by the second, his wounds all but healed themselves. If it was one thing he could thank Kurama and his mum for was his perfect healing. His already fast healing rate due to his Uzumaki blood was drastically increased by the Kyuubi sealed within himself.

Naruto felt a surge of chakra and the snakes all but vanished in a puff of smoke. It was back to square one; Naruto vs. Orochimaru.

The shadows moved beside him and a fist came down on his arm. His fingers sprang open and the Kojin went spinning under a bookcase. Naruto ducked away. His only other weapon was his chakra but he knew that it would have no effect on the snake bastard.

A blur sped past him as four Orochimaru's stood before him, standing in-between him and his only weapon.

Looking up he caught a glimpse of metal on top of the shelf beside. Jumping as high as he could he grabbed it and realized it was dagger. Well a hybrid of a kitchen knife and a dagger at least. Naruto lost his weapons pouch sometime during the battle so anything would do for now.

Dashing towards them he slid between cutting their legs as he passed, before they disappeared in a puddle of mud spoiling Naruto's already spoilt jumpsuit even more. Naruto was already on his feet and stabbed the third mud clone in the chest; splattering mud all over him.

He dashed forward at the real one intent on getting past him but he slipped on something, probably mud, and was sent sliding past Orochimaru and stopped next to his sword.

But just before he could reach out and grab it a hand grabbed his hair and yanked up causing Naruto to cry out.

Naruto brought the knife up and cut his hair successfully earning him freedom. Dropping down he grabbed his sword, turned around and drove it outwards. He felt it connect with something and opened his eyes to confirm his thoughts.

He looked with a renewed shine in his eyes as he saw his sword successfully stab Orochimaru in the side, the yin half of it embedded deep inside the Sannin's body.

Naruto saw Orochimaru's face go from horror to a smile as his mouth opened up really wide and another Orochimaru began to emerge from it. Halfway through the process Orochimaru halted a look of pure shock implanted on his face. "My chakra…" Said Orochimaru as he gazed down at Naruto's smirking face.

Naruto praised himself inwardly. He couldn't believe his luck, it was only the Yin half of his sword that punctured the Sannin and so Orochimaru's Yin chakra or the spiritual half of his chakra engaged in an internal conflict with invading Yin chakra. And obviously a sword forged by a god will not lose to the likes of the Hebi Sennin.

But Naruto knew that this was all luck and that if it was the Yang half that punctured Orochimaru there would be no conflict of chakra's because no matter how strong your sword is you cannot remove physical properties of a person.

But then again if were the full sword to stab Orochimaru Naruto knew that the Sannin would suffer from extreme chakra poisoning and Naruto didn't want to risk Orochimaru healing himself. After all Orochimaru was a Sannin and all Naruto did to him now was absorb half of his chakra. But great power does not come without consequences as a great man once said.

Yin Yang Chakra must be equal to balance each other out. And now since Naruto Absorbed extra Yin chakra it unbalances the Yang chakra which could lead to many problems like a sword blowing up in his sword.

Naruto forcefully removed the sword out of Orochimaru's side and focused his Yang chakra in it, slightly exercising his reserves. He was thankful that he had more chakra than Orochimaru even if it was by a bit because if he didn't then he would really be in trouble.

Naruto looked at his now balanced sword that radiated even more power than before. He looked back at Orochimaru who had recovered from his shock and completed his snake shedding technique.

Looking at Naruto with anger visible in his eyes he spoke voiced laced with venom, "You…What did you do to my chakra?!" Said Orochimaru.

"I absorbed the spiritual half of your chakra," Naruto said casually.

Orochimaru glared as chakra exploded out of him taking a purple hue, "You'll pay…I'll show you why people fear me. I'll show you the power of a Sannin."

Naruto stood there dumbfounded at the raw chakra being exuded from the Sannin in front of him. The malice rooting him to the ground as it seeped into every fibre of his body.

The bloodlust left his body open to the flurry of punches and kicks that sent him back to where the battle had begun. He landed awkwardly and a scream escaped his lips.

He rolled to a stop at the feet of his beloved sensei the look of utter pain written on his face was enough to send Kakashi in a fit. His nose bent weirdly and bruises splattered all over his face, Naruto could honestly say that Orochimaru packed a punch.

Kakashi helped him up as he eyed the bad state of his student, worry evident in his eyes. His eyes widened as a crater was formed by Orochimaru jumping from the second floor.

He thought about grabbing Naruto and retreating but after a quick analysis of Naruto's condition he concluded they wouldn't get far. He seriously doubted that Naruto could even run what with his leg bent in a weird direction.

He looked at Naruto with pride; he had survived this long against a man who would give the Third a run for his money.

His mind wandered back to Obito and the way his late friend had always declared that he would never give up, that he will do anything to save his teammates and that he will be Hokage. Naruto reminded him so much of Obito that it was painful.

Bringing his eyes back up to Orochimaru he glared at the Snake Sannin. He had previously sent for one of his ninja dogs to go fetch Jiraiya, Orochimaru's past teammate but neither had returned since. He could only hope that they can survive until they do.

Kakashi brought out a kunai as Naruto stood up beside him, sword in hand. They both glared Orochimaru who returned the glare with more bloodlust.

Kakashi could only watch as a sword appeared in Orochimaru's mouth and was shot at Naruto with pin point accuracy and deadly speed.

A picture of his old team appeared in his mind as he pulled Naruto away from the incoming sword. He knew there was no way to stop the incoming sword after realising that the sword was the infamous Kusanagi no Tsurugi or the grass cutter. A blade able to pierce most things in this world.

_Naruto watched in horror as the sword of Kusanagi pierced Kakashi's chest before his beloved Sensei fell to the ground a gaping hole in his chest._

_Everything was beginning falling apart right before his eyes._

_Naruto knelt beside his Sensei as the life began to leave him right in front of his eyes, "Why…" Naruto asked, tears threatening to fall._

_Kakashi coughed up some blood before looking up to Naruto, "You've always…reminded…me of…Obito."_

_"Obito…" Naruto asked._

_"My late teammate. Naruto…you must promise me something...live your life…to it's…fullest. Don't let…my death drag you…down. Never give…up and become Hokage for…me. Look after your…teammates…especially Sasuke. You know what he's like." Kakashi tried to attempt a laugh but felt his throat get clogged by something probably some more blood. "Naruto…you must…retreat you cannot beat him…he's too…strong. Get Sasuke…and Sakura out of this…country. Promise me you won't do anything stupid." And with that Kakashi lost consciousness._

_Naruto finally let his emotions out and his tears fell freely down his face before he let out a loud wail to the heavens. Such a wail would be recognising as a way of calling out to people for help. _

_Naruto's wail reached the certain ears of a 'horned' old man._

_…_

_Hagoromo was sceptically looking at the world in front of him from the skies. Oh how the world had changed. He felt a tug at his mind as he connected with the visual he received from his sword. _

_The sight caused a new level of worry to befall the sages face. Kakashi, his successors mentor lay motionless on the floor. And Naruto knelt before him crying._

_His wails intruded his ears vibrating the drums that lay within. He disappeared in a flash of blue and red fire. This was not meant to happen._

_…_

_Naruto stood up and wiped his tears away. His eyes closed he calmed down before opening them again. _

_Orochimaru's eyed widened at the sight before him. The blonde's usual blue eyes were replaced by a dojutsu stronger than the sharingan. His tongue left his mouth as he thought of all the things he could do with it._

_Naruto glared at Orochimaru, somehow seeing the world clearer. His usually hyperactive demeanour was replaced by an expressionless one. This man had killed one of his beloveds and he will pay._

_Orochimaru smirked as he slithered down towards Naruto at insane speeds. "I'll have you! Rinnegan!" He said as he attempted to take the eyes out with hand._

_Naruto meanwhile didn't move from his spot, his eyes never left their position even when he muttered his technique. "__**Shinra Tensei,"**__ He muttered before Orochimaru was thrown back by an invisible force, creating a hole in one of the walls of the mansion. _

_But Orochimaru was persistent and this was shown when he climbed out of the hole. "The Rinnegan is as formidable as it is said to be." Orochimaru said before back flipping and landing gracefully on the floor below._

_Orochimaru sped through hand seals before he vanished and re-appeared behind Naruto sinking his fangs inside the blonde's neck the seal markings for heaven appearing next to the bite mark. Orochimaru removed his fangs as Naruto's eyes returned back to their usual colour. _

_Jumping back Orochimaru prepared his leave, "The Rinnegan will be mine someday and there are many ways to go about it. It was nice playing with you Naruto-kun," Said the traitor before he sank into the ground. Gone for good._

_Naruto sighed with relief before a searing pain ran through his body emulating from the marks in his neck. Grabbing it he screamed as a flash of blue and red flames appeared next to him. _

_Beginning his descent to the ground Naruto felt strong reassuring arms catch. Opening his eyes he saw a blurry image of the impossible, "Jiji…" He said weakly. _

_Hagoromo looked sadly at Naruto, "What happened Naruto-kun?"_

_A fresh batch of tears made his way down his cheek, "Kakashi-sensei…he's…he's…I have to save him Jiji." Naruto once again activated his Rinnegan causing the sage to smile but that smile changed into a look of pure shook as he recognised the Jutsu Naruto was making seals for. _

_Naruto crawled over to his Sensei ignoring the searing pain in his neck he put his hands over Kakashi, "_Gedō: Rinne…" Began Naruto.

"STOP!" The sage shouted as he finally recognised the jutsu Naruto was using. Like the Shiki Fuin the Rinne Tensei needs a living sacrifice for the jutsu to work but unlike the Shiki Fuin this jutsu is used to bring people back to life.

The Sage knelt next Naruto, "Do you really think Kakashi would be happy knowing that his student that he died for sacrificed his life to save him,"

Naruto looked up at the sage, "But…but,"

"No buts Naruto, I will not let you sacrifice your life when you have such a great destiny in front of you." Said Hagoromo before he too began melding his chakra, "So let me do it. I am a good friend of the death god which is why I am still alive for this long. And I think that he would let me into heaven if I tell him the newly found out secret of defeating the worst enemy of anyone in a high position. Paperwork." He chuckled.

"Jiji…you can't" Naruto said sadly.

"Think nothing of it. It is our duty as old people to set an example for the younger generation," said the Sage before he muttered the name of his jutsu, "Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu," The king of hell materialised behind the sage before shooting a green laser which zapped Kakashi before engulfing him whole in green chakra.

The King of hell vanished and Sage too began to wither into nothing, "Naruto protect your loved ones and do well to protect my eyes," And the Sage died for the third time in Naruto's eyes.

A fresh scream escaped Naruto's lips as black marking began to expand from the seal. Fighting for control Naruto eventually lost consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Sakura, Sasuke, Zabuza and Haku appearing in front of him and Kakashi waking up before a dog and a white haired man appeared on the scene.

* * *

Jiraiya's back and Kakashi's alive. The mission was a success. The wave arc has come to a close but how will Naruto react to having two seals placed on his body or more importantly how will Jiraiya and Hiruzen react when they find out their Godson and surrogate grandson had the cursed seal placed on him by Orochimaru. Find out in the next chapter: Cursed with another seal. Stay tuned.

* * *

**Like I said at the top, sorry for the long update. I just started school again so the updates may take longer than expected.**

**You guys already should know the pairings but I might as well repeat them.**

**Sasuke - Sakura, Guren or Tayuya, and Karin**

**Ino - Sai**

**Naruto - Haku, Hinata, Anko, Yugito, Fuu, Samui, Hana, Konan, Mikoto and Mei.**

**Shikamaru - Temari**

**Choji - Ayame**

**Jiraiya - Tsunade**

**Kakashi - Shizune**

**Kurenai - Asuma.**

**Choji's pairings is still a think about but if I can't come up with anything else he might as well go with Ayame.**

**Naruto got the Rinnegan and is able to switch it off and on. The next few chapters will be recuperating and training before the chunin exams. But dont worry Orochimaru will appear again in the chunin exams.**

**Please Review!**

**Sayonara.**


	7. An Unforeseen Development

Well here it is guy's, the long awaited 7th chapter of The Chosen One.

Enjoy:-

**An Unforeseen Development. **

* * *

"Will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Jiraiya of the Sannin asked, anger evident in his voice as he gazed upon the unconscious form of his grandson. "Huh Kakashi?

"Sasuke, Sakura and you…two," He nodded at Zabuza and Haku, "Go back to the house and get some rest, you deserve it."

"Can't we just stay, the baka is our teammate no matter how embarrassing it can be sometimes," Said Sakura.

"Because this conversation entails an S-class secret only known to a few people in the village." Kakashi replied.

Sasuke held back his laughter, "What secret that the dobe has be of any importance anyway."

Jiraiya scoffed, "If only you knew…" Said Jiraiya before glaring at the shinobi front of him. "And if you call my godson an idiot again, you'll rejoin your wretched clan in hell."

Killer intent washed up on the place, "Call my clan wretched again and you'll pay." Anger filled Sasuke's eyes but sadness was also there too as his one tomoe sharingan span out of control before he stormed out, Haku and Zabuza in tow.

Sakura chuckled sarcastically, "Who do you even think you are. We are registered ninjas of Konoha, your just some old man with a fake headband."

"Watch your tongue Sakura," Kakashi reprimanded, "You're talking to Hokage-sama's most prized student, one of the Legendary Sannin and the teacher to the Yondaime. Show respect."

A look of humility befell Sakura's face," I'm so sorry Jiraiya-sama, I didn't recognise you. But still you should never have said such mean things to Sasuke-kun. He lost his clan, his family, in one day; you should at least try to be a little sensitive Jiraiya-sama."

"Don't worry Sakura, I forgave you a long time ago, and I'll go apologise to Sasuke-kun later on. So scoot off and head to the house." said the Sannin smiling kindly at the Pinkette.

Sakura nodded gratefully as she and the others left for the house. Jiraiya's attention returned back to Kakashi, "Now Kakashi, do you mind telling me what the fuck happened to my godson.

"I have no idea Jiraiya-sama," Said Kakashi, "Naruto did though put up some barrier to fight Orochimaru alone. The last thing I remember after finding a way into the barrier was pushing Naruto out of the way of the Kusanagi and getting stabbed through the chest with it. Other than that I have no idea how he got the curse. Heck I don't even know how I am alive either."

"You could have done more you know. What would Minato say if he found out you let his son get the curse mark." Jiraiya said very disappointed at the level of the Jounin in front of him.

Jiraiya's tone pissed Kakashi off, "No! What would Minato-sensei say if he found that you abandoned his son for your own lecherous ways? What would he say if you let his son fall prey to the viciousness of the villagers? What would Naruto say if he found out that his own godfather abandoned him? I'm not even his godfather and I gave my life for him. Name one thing you have done for Naruto." There was silence which irked Kakashi even more, "So don't go saying I could've done better when you haven't even done anything at all."

Kakashi felt the cuff of his Jacket be grabbed as he was lifted into the air. "Don't you ever say I didn't do anything for Naruto? It was me who went through the trouble of using _my _own money and giving to Naruto so he could at least afford a decent living," Said Jiraiya angrily.

Kakashi chuckled as he slapped Jiraiya's hand off his flak jacket, "Yeah a decent living," said Kakashi sarcastically, "If you've even glanced at Naruto's lifestyle you wouldn't even dream of saying he lived a decent lifestyle."

Jiraiya glared at Kakashi and opened his mouth to retaliate before he heard a groan come from behind him. Naruto had woken.

…

Naruto opened his eyes slowly as he stared up at the cloudy sky in front of him. The first few drops of rain sent Naruto's body in a shiver. Sitting up, a second groan escaped his lips as he stared at the two bickering adults in front of him.

A third groan caught their attention as they turned around to face him. His eyes adjusted as he stared at someone he thought to be long dead, "Kaka-sensei, you're alive!" Cried Naruto, tears streaming down his face as he jumped up, ignoring the pain and stiffness in his body and legs, wrapped Kakashi in hug, "Oh thank Kami that your alive," Said Naruto burying his face in his sensei's neck.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the head, "Maa Naruto, do you know, by any chance, what happened?"

Naruto let go of Kakashi and sat back down on the wet ground. The rain now coming in full power as it splattered on to Naruto's scalp, hiding his tears.

Naruto looked back at the other figure, he hadn't noticed until now, "Hey Kaka-Sensei, who's the old geezer."

Kakashi sighed, it seemed, with the exception of Sasuke, that his team couldn't show any respect to their superiors, "Naruto this Jiraiya-sama, I sent one of dogs to go fetch him as he is one of the only people alive to be able to beat Orochimaru. He is Orochimaru's teammate and student of the Hokage-sama,"

Naruto shrugged, "And why is he here. I already beat Orochimaru,"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "What did you just say?!"

"You heard me," Said Naruto, "I was losing but then I awakened my rin- I mean I used Kyuubi's chakra to the 4th tail and I beat him sense. I don't really know how he put this mark on me though."

'4 tails…' Jiraiya thought stupefied, "Naruto! You can use 4 tails of Kyuubi's chakra!" Said Jiraiya shocked.

Naruto shook his head, "I can control and use all nine, but, since I only have the Yang half of his chakra, after I pass the 7 tail mark the appearance changes."

"How so?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't really know but I can't use it a lot. The seal won't allow it. I think that if I pass the 8 tail mark something will happen and so I can only stay in 7 tail range. Even the 7th tail is hard to obtain. I can only use 4 tails instantaneously though," Replied Naruto.

"Naruto may I see your seal," Jiraiya asked.

Naruto shook his head, "Hell No! My seal is mine and mine alone. Kyuubi told me that the Yondaime and Kaa-san left a key for the seal for me. He gave it to a toad and he says that you are the toad sage. So if you don't mind may I have the key back?"

"Now, now Naruto, the risks are too high. I am afraid I cannot give it to you," Jiraiya said.

Naruto stood up; he could feel Kyuubi's chakra spread out throughout his whole body. "Please don't make me force you,"

Naruto entered his stance, making Jiraiya sigh.

"Konoha comes first kid," Jiraiya said as he too entered his stance.

Kakashi stared at the duo incredulously. Naruto who had just woken up from unconsciousness is going to engage another Sannin in battle.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, 'Kurama I think I have a better understanding of my eyes. But I need your help."

"**Roger"** Kurama said.

A gold cloak surrounded Naruto, the seal on his stomach visible and lines began to elongate around his body. A black orb appeared behind Naruto as a familiar ripple pattern appeared in his eyes.

"Bring it"

* * *

End- Naruto is about engage another Sannin in a ferocious battle to claim his right to the Hakke no Shikki Fuin's key. How will Naruto fare against the strongest of the Sannin. Find out in the next chapter - A Fight To Claim His Right.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I have really got to focus on my studies so the chapers may take a little longer to update. I made it so that Naruto has one Truth-Seeking Ball behind him at this stage. But later on as his poowers progress the numbers will increase. **

**I have lately noticed the amount of reviews I am getting is decreasing. It is very dis-heartning for me as a writer that I work so hard on these chapters but only 3 people or so respond. I welcome constructive critisicism with open arms. All I am asking is that if you spot mistakes, plot holes or anything, please tell me. If I want to make this story better I need your help.**

**Sayonara**

**P.S, I have removed Mikoto from Naruto's pairings. Don't ask why because I just do not have an original idea on how she will come back from the dead. Maybe, once I get an idea then who knows. But it is highly unlikely.**


	8. The First Step

Well** here it is, the long awaited chapter:-**

**I don't really get disclaimers so I wont bother writing one.**

**Enjoy:-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

** The First Step**

* * *

Naruto charged forward leaving a trail of golden flames in his wake. His sudden appearance left Jiraiya stunned as he stared into the godly eyes known as the Rinnegan. However a Kyuubified chakra punch soon sorted that out.

Naruto smirked as he continued his barrage of kicks and punches, Kurama's chakra increasing their power ever more. To tell the truth he enjoyed using the 7th tail of Kyuubi's chakra, it had an air of peace which made Naruto feel serenity and calm in the midst of chaos. It was a weird feeling especially as Naruto could still feel malice in the chakra. However he knew that if he didn't get rid of the seal he'll never truly get rid of this malice that resided in the chakra.

Ducking under a punch, he raised his arms in an X position in order to intercept the kick coming his way. Hearing his arms crack from the power behind the kick he screamed out in pain. He could feel his eyes burning up and turned off the chakra flow. His eyes turning to their normal cerulean blue, he summoned a chakra arm and pulled himself up the nearest tree branch.

His neck began to act up as he felt the black marking spread around his body. He wouldn't let it overtake him; not now not ever. He didn't need some paedophile's power to claim what was rightly his.

'_You're weak.' _Shut up! Naruto cried inwardly. He was not weak. He was a god in the making for Kami's sake.

'_You need me.' _Naruto grabbed his neck trying to mute out the voices.

'_Let me lend you power.' _A scream escaped Naruto's lips as he forced the black marking back into the seal.

Naruto panted, his golden cloak all gone but a trail of fire signifying that the cloak was even there in the first place. He felt Kakashi put his hand on his back and saw Jiraiya appear in front of him, purple fire dancing on his finger tips. He tried to move but was too weak to do so. Was this all he was capable of doing?

"**Gogyō Fūin!"** Kakashi lifted Naruto's shirt and Jiraiya plunged his fingers into Naruto's stomach. The pain is unbearable and he soon he felt himself falling back into unconsciousness.

The last things he heard were the incantation of another technique.

"**Fūja Hōin!"**

And with that everything went black.

Naruto groaned as his eyes fluttered open. The room was dark so his eyes had no problem adjusting to the darkness. He felt someone sleeping in the futon next to him.

Shakily getting up he left for the bathroom. Naruto could hear speaking downstairs but ignored in otherwise.

Washing his face with cold water to wake him up he stared at his figure in the mirror. God he was pale. He looked like a fucking ghost. His hair was a deathly yellow and his skin a sickly white. Naruto turned his neck to the left and examined his seal.

Naruto could tell there was another seal surrounding it mostly on the basis that he couldn't hear those god forsaken voices anymore.

Voices…

Oh yes the voices. Naruto began to recall the events that had transpired before he fell 'asleep.' He didn't know how many days he was out for but didn't care anyhow.

He looked down at his body and realised that it was covered in bandages. Wait, that's odd, Naruto was never wrapped in this many bandages before. Usually Kurama would take care of most wounds that aren't mortal so what the hell was going on. He could see after marks of bandages where the bandages weren't touching which in turn caused Naruto to deduce that he had been unconscious for a number of days.

"Kurama, you there?" Naruto called to his partner but heard no reply.

He recalled that the white haired man had done something to his seal but it was only now that he was beginning to worry.

"Kurama!" Now this was getting scary and Naruto was beginning to panic. He couldn't fell Kyuubi's chakra in him, could it be that this Jiraiya guy had completely shut him off from his partner.

Naruto left the bathroom, headed downstairs, wincing with every step, he felt on if his wounds be forced open as he could feel the warm red liquid seep through the bandages. But Naruto didn't care as he raced down the stairs and stormed into the living room; he couldn't feel his partner and friend anymore and that takes up all his priorities. "Kakashi-sensei I can't hear Kyu-"

Naruto realised that there were a lot more people than he had anticipated in the room. Zabuza, Tazuna, Sasuke and Jiraiya were present.

Naruto concluded that Kakashi, Haku and Sakura were all probably asleep.

Turning his attention to Jiraiya he motioned to speak with him outside.

Jiraiya nodded and stood up from his comfortable position on the couch, much to the disappointment of Sasuke who was getting some good training tips out of the Sannin.

Once they were out of earshot Naruto bowed down to Jiraiya, "I am sorry Jiraiya-sama. I don't know what came over me. Kaa-san and Tou-san probably gave that the key to you for you to give to me when you think I can handle the responsibility. Please forgive me Jiraiya-sama, for my immature and selfish act."

Jiraiya chuckled as he messed up Naruto's hair, "Now what kind of a man would I be if I can't even forgive my own Godson."

Naruto raised his head, his eyes widened in realisation, "You're my godfather! You're my only remaining family and yet you abandoned me. How could you?! How did Kaa-san even let you become my Godfather anyway?"

"Kaa-san," Jiraiya repeated, "Ahh you know your parents then? I thought sensei said he was going to tell you after you became chunin. He never really struck me as the type of guy who would go back on his words."

"Yeah my mom is Kushina Uzumaki but I don't know who my dad is," Naruto said, "And FYI it was Kyuubi who told me about Kaa-san not Jiji," A sad look befell Naruto's face, "I can't live like this anymore you know. For the past two years I knew how my dad looked and what he used to do when my mother was around. I knew his personality but not a single soul would tell me who the fuck he is. Could you tell me who he is or are you just going to come up with a lie saying I don't know who they are and if you do come up with that lie I know you know who he is and you're just being a selfish bastard who only cares about writing pornographic stories." Naruto took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"How did you know I write the ICHA ICHA series," A smile crept up on the Sannin's face, "Or could you be one of my many fans."

Naruto reddened, "Shut up! I would never read that smut ever! Kaka-sensei is the one who reads it. I just happened to catch a glimpse of a the cover and your name just so happened to be on it." Naruto sighed, "But that's not the case here, will you tell me who my dad is or do I just have to become chunin and let the Jiji tell me."

Jiraiya thought for a bit, "Yeah the second option seems a bit more appeasing to me bu-"

"Ugh!" Naruto interrupted as he turned away, "You guys are so helpless. Why can't anyone just realise that I have a right to know who my dad is for god's sake."

Jiraiya sighed he might as well just do it, "I was just kidding Naruto. Your dad is the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto deadpanned at Jiraiya, "Out of all the lies you could of come up, was that your best. Geez you could of just let me wait to become chunin. Stupid pervert!"

Jiraiya ruffled through his pockets and brought a book, "Come here, "He called before pointing to a picture of his dad, "You said you know how your dad looked so is this him?"

Naruto nodded.

"Read the bottom,"

Naruto did and his eyes widened slightly ever so. Jiraiya had not been joking. His dad really is the Yondaime, his hero. He couldn't believe it but then again if actually had the brains to figure out the only person in Konoha with the name Minato is the Yondaime than he wouldn't have been as shocked as he was right now.

Naruto gaped at Jiraiya, "OH MY GOD, I'm the Yondaime's son. I'm the fucking Yondaime's son." Naruto danced around Jiraiya causing the Sannin to sweat drop.

"Okay, calm down now Naruto. It's not good for my image, people may be watching." Jiraiya said but his words fell on deaf ears.

A tick mark appeared on Jiraiya's forehead as Naruto continued to dance around singing; 'I'm the Yondaime's son.' "SHUT UP WILL YA!" Jiraiya shouted using the infamous big head jutsu.

Naruto stopped mid-step and looked sheepishly at Jiraiya, "Sorry 'bout that. Got a little carried away."

"Yeah I can see that," Jiraiya replied, "Is that all you wanted to talk about or can I head off,"

Naruto scratched his head in thought, "Oh yeah. I can't hear Kyuubi's voice anymore. I was maybe wondering if the seal you put on my stomach had something to do with it. I don't like not hearing Kyuubi's voice; it's unnerving for something that's been with me my whole life just gets shut off."

Jiraiya nodded, "Yeah it was sort of necessary, you know what with the risk Kyuubi messing the seal that we had to put on your neck to control the seals power. I can remove it if you want."

Naruto smiled gratefully, "Yeah, I'll really like that."

Jiraiya told Naruto to lift his shirt and Naruto did. He stared at Jiraiya's hand after blue flames danced upon the Sannin's fingertips.

"Brace yourself," Jiraiya said before he plunged his fingers into his stomach. **"Gogyō Kaiin!"**

Spit and bile flew from Naruto's lips as he doubled up in pain. "Ow! Why'd you do it so hard Ero-Sennin," he groaned.

Jiraiya glared at the nickname. He had been called that name by far too many people. Two of which being Minato and Kushina. He sincerely hoped that Naruto wouldn't take after them.

"Look at your seal," Jiraiya said in an annoyed tone."

Naruto looked down at his seal and true to his eyes the five pronged seal had indeed vanished. He sighed as he felt a part of his mind gain freedom before he entered his mindscape.

Upon reaching his mindscape he was once again shocked by the change of scenery. His mind had returned to its original form. Probably a side affect from removing the tailed beasts physical manifestation from his mind Naruto had concluded after some thinking.

Although there was still the thought that the **Gogyō Fūin! **Caused this change of scenery but for some unknown reason Naruto doubted it.

He could still feel all the 9 biju's chakra swirling around within him. He knew that if he wanted to he could summon their physical forms into his mind anytime. This also meant that that he had a mental link with Biju's original forms.

If he concentrated enough he could enter the Biju's respective Jinchuriki's mindscape. Shrugging off these thoughts he walked on until he heard mumbling coming from the only room in his mind.

"Stupid ass Sannin, sealing me away from the kit. Who does he think he is? Nah once I'm free he's the first to get it. I can't wait to rip his limbs off. Destroy _Mount Myōboku_and kill all his frogs slowly and painfully. HAHAHA, Just you wait you frog Sannin, your time is-

Naruto coughed interrupting Kyuubi's very violent rant. Kyuubi looked down with wide eyes at the blonde, "Hmph, At least he had the decency to undo the seal." Kyuubi said, "Looks like I'm back in this place."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah it seems like that. Don't know why though. But anyway it's nice to have you back. "

Kyuubi smiled, "Same to you kit. But, although I would never admit this out loud, I kind a miss the others"

"Yeah I thought you would," Said Naruto before a determined expression came across his face, "But I'm afraid you'll have to wait a bit. From now on I'm going to train my ass off and I can't do it with y'all running around inside my head."

Kyuubi chuckled, "I said I missed them but I don't miss them that much that I can't wait for those beneath me. And besides it's good to see you taking your training seriously."

Naruto nodded before his feeling his mind getting tugged away, "Okay Kurama, see you later,"

"…in there?"

Naruto's eyes glazed back to normal as he stared emptily at his godfather, "Huh? Did you say something?"

A tick mark formed on Jiraiya's forehead, again. "I was saying, is that all you wanted to talk to me about because I really want to go to back to the house and just relax."

"Oh yeah sorry about that, I was talking to Kyuubi about…stuff. Anyways, yeah that's it really. You can go back and write your books now, Ero-Sennin." He sneered the last bit effectively pissing off the Sannin once more as the pervert headed back to the house.

Stretching, Naruto reminisced the amazing feeling of his chakra. Flaring out his chakra to their full effect he smiled as he saw flowers pop out of the ground and animals come running towards him.

Scooping a small fox cub, he stroked behind the pups ears eliciting a purr from the fox. Setting it down Naruto raised his eyebrows when the fox jumped on his lap and fell asleep. Its purrs were the purest thing Naruto had heard. He felt a robin land on his shoulder and a cat make a living in his spiky blonde hair.

A bird and a cat… The two usually don't get along, you know what with one trying to kill and eat the other. But Naruto, as he lay on his back, figured that his chakra brought a sense of peace to these to species.

Sighing, as he felt a tiger lay down to his left and a cheetah to his right, Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Naruto got up bright and early. He had to blink a bit so his eyes could adjust to brightness.

He began to sit up but felt something on his chest. Looking down he saw the cute golden fox from last night curled up on his chest, purring lightly. He saw the cheetah to his right and the tiger to his left.

Lying back down on his pillow he smiled in pea- wait what pillow. He was pretty sure that he had slept pillow less last night. Turning his head slowly, his eyes widened as he stared at the sleeping form of a lion.

Subduing the urge to scream and jump back, Naruto calmed down and sank deeper into the lion's mane. He tensed but relaxed shortly afterwards as the lion placed his paw on his chest; missing the fox by an inch or so.

Naruto motionlessly created three clones and with their tasks already in mind they headed off to hunt for food and wood.

After a few minutes of calm, a clone returned carrying a pile of firewood. It dropped it soundlessly on the floor before looking at his creator. With a simple nod from the original the clone dispelled itself in a puff of smoke.

Naruto caringly picked up the fox before gently placing it on the floor. His eyes widened as he the fox began shaking in fear and shock. A jolt of sadness went through his spine. Leaning down he scooped it up and whispered in his ear, "It's ok, there's nothing to be afraid of. I'm right here, I'll protect you," He said soothingly to the fox and surprisingly it did the trick.

Naruto smiled as he felt the fox physically calm down. He looked down at the fox as it opened his eyes to reveal a mesmerising pair of cerulean blue eyes. It nuzzled its nose on Naruto's cheek eliciting a purr from the blonde. The foxes smile somehow reminded Naruto of himself when he looked into the mirror, aside from the blonde fur and blue eyes, there was sadness in there too.

He could see the sadness behind the smile and felt truly sorry for the fox. Setting the fox down he went to prepare the fire.

Using a seal-less fire Jutsu he started the fire before constantly feeding it to firewood. Leaning back he stared at the smoke as it rose to the atmosphere. He felt the golden fox slide from under his arm and looked down reassuringly at the fox. He knew that this fox was an orphan just like him and so Naruto swore that he would be the best 'mom' he could ever be to the cub. After all who else would have firsthand knowledge of how cruel the life of an orphan can be, be it for a human or an animal.

His other two clones came a while later carrying a moose. A whole moose. He deadpanned at his clones but thought nothing of it. At least his clones had they intelligence to kill the moose first. He didn't know what he would do if his clones brought a live moose in to the clearing. But then again he had always wanted to see a lion actually kill in action.

Sighing he made them dispel themselves before he unsummoned a frying pan and quarter of a dozen big plates and 4 normal plates.

Placing the frying pan on the fire he began to cook some moose. The intoxicated smell woke the animals as they approached him hungrily. Smiling picked up the three massive and began to fill them up with raw seasoned meat. Sliding the plates across to the cheetah, tiger and lion he began to fill the normal plates for the cat, fox and himself.

After a few well waited minutes he produced 3 plates of well-cooked meat for the cat, fox and himself.

He looked laughingly at the cat as it just grabbed his piece of meat and scurried off into the forest. He almost choked on his food when the cat came back for more, then realising there was none left then running back into the forest.

Picking up another piece of meat from his own plate he threw it to the side to the place where he had last seen the cat in order to give the poor creature the nourishment that it needs.

A snap of twigs caught his attention. He looked back, physically relaxing at the sight of Haku. Another step towards him elicited a snarl. He at once thought it was either a lion or the tiger, but was shocked to find it was in fact the cheetah. It's tail stood up and it's back was arched. He snarled at the 'intruder.'

Another step caused the cheetah to take a step back in fear. Naruto noticed this and easily deducted that this animal was caused pain by humans. Standing up abruptly he motioned for Haku to stop and walked over to the frightened cheetah. Cuddling its neck he whispered in its ear, "Calm down, she won't hurt you," He said gently unconsciously releasing his chakra effectively calming it down.

It relaxed and Naruto walked back over to his plate before motioning for Haku to join him.

After sitting down and finishing her plate of breakfast, "So what you doing here so early Naruto-kun," She asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I woke up real late in the night and I asked Jiraiya a few questions which he answered thankfully. After that I just didn't feel like going back to the house."

Haku mentally relaxed, "You know you worried me when I couldn't find you in your room or downstairs which is why I came out here to look for you."

Naruto grinned at her before placing hand on her waist and pulling her in closer causing the Ice-wielding kunoichi to blush a deep. "You know I'll never do something that'll ever hurt you Haku-chan," Naruto said.

Haku smiled and placed her head on Naruto's shoulder and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, "Yeah I know."

Grunts of effort were heard from underneath the. Naruto almost burst out laughing as he looked upon the golden fox as it tried to squeeze through the tiny gap between the two ninja. Naruto shifted to the left and let the fox through. Stroking the cubs under its chin elicited a purr from the cub causing Haku to gasp.

"KAWAI!" Haku squealed, before the tiger bounded towards her. Acting on instinct she stroked the cat behind the ear causing to fall on its side right beside her.

Naruto wasn't sure it was jealousy or something else when the lion and the cheetah too came up to him. But Naruto didn't really care what it was as he stroked both their ears.

A few minutes later he stood up dusted his clothes then Haku up, much to the displeasure of the animals. "Sorry guys but I've got to go train myself and get stronger," Naruto said before looking at Haku, "Haku-chan, will you spar with me?"

Haku nodded, "Sure thing Naruto-kun."

The duo walked on until they entered a clearing suitable for a spar. Haku took her position in front of a small lake and Naruto opposite here.

Naruto quickly created a clone to act a referee before entering a stance.

Haku's eyes widened at Naruto's stance. She had not seen such a stance in so long. "Naruto how do you know the Uzumaki's **Tengoku no Mon.**"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell didn't I?" Turning around briefly he showed her the white spiral at the back of his t-shirt, "See this is the Uzumaki symbol. Konoha flak-jackets have the same symbol but theirs is red to commemorate the Uzumaki clan. But mine is white the true clan symbol. You see my mom, Kushina Uzumaki was the heir to the Uzumaki clan and princess of Uzushiogakure, but she didn't have time to actually go to the destroyed Uzu and claim her land."

Uzumaki's were practically dead rich and luckily for them they don't even keep half of their money and techniques in Uzu. But anyway I guess the death of my mother makes me the prince of Uzu and heir of the Uzumaki clan. But unlike Kaa-san, I'll claim what is rightly mine and re-create Uzushiogakure before joining it with Konoha and fire country."

Naruto chuckled, "I still can't believe I planned nearly everything for when I become King of Uzu. Hehehe, I really wanted to move the island physically and merge it with fire country but recently I just found out about elemental manipulation. Funny that right, but anyway I concluded that only tsuch- something…"

"Tsuchikage,"

"Yeah, only the Tsuchikage can probably move whole islands and me I don't even have an earth affinity so the only way to do that is to become friends with the Tsuchikage," Naruto concluded.

Haku scoffed at the last bit.

"Yeah I know right. It sounded stupid to me too." Naruto said. "But anyway are we going to fight or not?

Haku nodded and entered her stance, a senbon in her hand. Naruto too resumed his stance.

"Begin!" The clone shouted.

The two charged at each other kunai against senbon. Naruto jumped back before throwing his kunai at Haku. Naruto smiled as Haku dodged it with ease. He then disappeared from view before appearing below her and kicking the fake missing nin in the chin, hard.

As Haku soared into the air Naruto appeared above her, a blue fiery aura surrounded his hands and slammed his inter-locked fist into her mid-section, "**Tengoku no Mon: Tenshi no Ikari" **

Haku slammed back down to the earth, creating a small indent in the ground. Naruto landed on the ground gracefully away from the dust cloud.

"**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō." **Naruto heard but was unable to dodge as flying water projectiles all hit their mark. Naruto grunted in pain as he pulled out the needles from wherever he could. He could feel Kyuubi healing his wounds but still nobody liked getting stabbed by a thousand needles now do they?

Naruto slammed his hands on the ground, "**Tengoku no Mon: Tsuin Shugo Ryū!"** Naruto shouted as he flared his chakra to its max. Two ethereal twin dragons materialised in front of him, their wings mesmerising as they soared in the air.

Haku stared with stars in her eyes at amazing creatures but was taken out of her daze as one of the dragons swooped down and scooped it up in her mouth, swallowing her whole.

Naruto was about to dispel his jutsu when he heard, **"Hissatsu Hyōsō"**

Naruto gasped sharp thick ice spikes protruded from the inside of the dragon's stomach effectively 'killing' it.

Haku dropped from the air gracefully. Naruto panted as he dispelled the other dragon. Their chakra fading out of existence. That technique especially takes a massive toll on his chakra, probably due to his lack of chakra control. He knew that if he wanted to be able to defeat any opponent he would have to work on his chakra control first. He still couldn't believe that his mom could summon do his techniques ten time over before getting mildly tired.

He looked at Haku and she looked relatively fine apart from the bruising in her stomach. He decided to call it quits. He had already completed his first objective in the road of harsh training: finding out how badly he sucked.

* * *

**Tengoku no Mon**: Heaven's Gate. Uzumaki taijutsu style, only known to higher class. It involves the use of pure raw chakra in your attacks which is the reason why only Uzumaki's can use it.

**Tengoku no Mon: Tenshi no Ikari:** Heaven's Gate: Angel's Fury. An A-Rank Offensive Short Range Kekkei Tota Nin-Taijutsu. Similar to that of Hyuuga Hinata's Twin Dragons as it involves coating you hands with such raw chakra that it takes a fiery appearance. It can also be used on other body parts such as: elbows, knees, feet and hands.  


**Tengoku no Mon: Tsuin Shugo Ryū: **Heaven's Gate: Twin Guardian Dragons. An A-Rank Offensive and Defensive, Infinite Range Kekkei Tota Nin-Taijutsu. It involves the user using his/her chakra to create two ethereal dragons. One of which swallows the opponent and absorbs his/her chakra and sending that chakra to it's twin. The other dragon swallows the user and gives the chakra, that the other dragon absorbed, to the user.**  
**

**Hissatsu Hyōsō:** Certain-Kill Ice Spears. An A-Rank, Offensive, Defensive, Short-Range Kekkkei Genkai, Ice release Ninjutsu. The user unleashes giant spikes made of ice, capable of piercing through a cottage.

**Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō:** Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death. B-Rank, Offensive, Short to Mid-range Water Release Ninjutsu. Using this technique, the user gathers some water from the air and surrounding environment into one thousand long needles. He/she then directs them to a specific target at high speed, leaping backwards before impact so he/she doesn't get caught in the crossfire. While the needles do surround a target from all sides, they don't appear above the target, creating an escape route.

* * *

**Phew I'm whacked. Haku and Naruto's relatioship deepens in this chapter and Naruto builds a bond with the animals of Nami. I've decided to make Naruto become one with Nature in order for him to really get to grips with its energy. Naruto throughout the story will bond with animals but his only canine companion will be the golden fox. It's not demonic or anything and it has no powers, it's just going to be his companion. You know like Kuroko's dog in Kuroko no Basuke. I may call it Uzumaki#2. **

**Also I plan on making Naruto take to sealing when he finally visits Uzushiogakure.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review.**

**Kuroko out. Sayonara**

But anyway that's pretty much. Hope you enjoyed it


	9. Behold! Another Rinnegan!

**Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed my story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto cause I ain't Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Here goes:-**

* * *

**Behold! Another Rinnegan!**

* * *

"Hey Naruto, it's your turn to watch Tazuna," Kakashi called up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Naruto called down the stairs before running back to Sasuke's room.

Naruto smirked as he stared at Sasuke's sleeping form. Holding in a laugh, he finished up the final touches.

A few seconds of hard work found Naruto grinning like a madman as the blonde stared at his masterpiece. Now by all means Naruto knew that he had much worse and funnier things that this but as long as it worked and was funny Naruto felt he could call any prank a masterpiece.

He glanced up at the paint bucket as it wobbled about. The ninja wire that was keeping suspending in the air was connected to a pressure plate under Sasuke's bed. So when emo-king sat up, the paint bucket would come crashing down.

Slobs of un-washable paint splashed on the floor and Naruto figured it wasn't long till Sasuke woke and, with a smile on his face, Naruto left the room. Before heading downstairs, he decided to take one final look at the prank he had set up for Sakura. It consisted of rigging her shower system with green paint and replacing her shampoo and conditioner with blue dye.

Rubbing his hands together he held in the urge to laugh out loud. The prank master was back. It was a day to rejoice. For Naruto at least.

He had already planned out millions of pranks for those that pissed him off in Konoha. Naruto shivered in anticipation as he realised that now with his Kage Bunshin he'll be practically unstoppable.

He chuckled and nearly shitted himself when he heard a groan from Sakura. Disappearing in a flash of lightning he grabbed Tazuna, who was downstairs, and ran out the house.

Tazuna stared warily at the evil smirk plastered on the blonde's face.

(Konoha)

Everyone who mistreated Naruto shuddered uneasily as they felt a sense of foreboding wash upon them. Something terrible was reborn.

...

Meanwhile in Konoha's dungeons, Mizuki felt tears stream down his face. Of course with all the torture there would be a few tears shed here and there but these tears were odd. He had no idea why he was crying but all he knew was he regretted ever mistreating Naruto more than ever.

…

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared sadly at the never ending pile of paperwork that was sitting on the table as it had been since he became Hokage. Well that was before a smile slowly crept on to him face and for no apparent reason brightened up his day.

'_Kushina!' _ Hiruzen thought suddenly as he turned around suddenly to look out the window before remembering that Kushina was no longer with him.

But even so that thought alone couldn't dampen his day anymore as he began to speed through the paperwork with renewed energy and a smile on him face. Something amazing had returned.

'_Naruto…' _

Meanwhile the Anbu guarding his office uncharacteristically sweat dropped at their ageing leader's actions.

(Nami no Kuni)

"WHY!" Naruto cried as anime tears streamed down his face. "What have I done to you that you must bestow upon me such a boring punishment Kami-sama?"

Naruto was bored as hell. How the hell did Kakashi-sensei expect him to stay sane after…_this_. Watching a pair of old men build something the civilian way would make a Nara bored for god's sake.

Even with the help of his shadow clones and the Tazuna's new employees from the village it still took long to build.

However now that the moral was high, what with the death of Gato, more and more people came and helped Tazuna build the bridge. It was slowly, according to Inari, becoming the village it used to be.

Because a true village is where everyone loves and cherishes one another. Naruto couldn't really say much about that as the village pariah and all but he had always taken his Jiji's teachings to heart because after all the Hokage knows best. And to Naruto Nami no Kuni is shaping out to be quite the village.

Naruto grumbled out a few curses before he gave in to his temptations and created a clone. He then proceeded to bit his thumb, drawing blood from it, and wiping said blood on the Uzumaki seal on his shoulder. A poof of smoke revealed the young Jinchuriki holding his Kôjin.

Ignoring the risks of giving a clone such a powerful weapon in that it might get stolen he said, "Your job is to find a secure place and go through the swords memories. Remember protect the sword with your life."

Naruto scoffed, '_protect the sword with your life.' _He knew that it wasn't really the right the choice of words as his clone would just die after one hit but never the less he doubted any one would really attempt to attack him.

And with that the clone disappeared in a flash of lightning.

…

Unknown to Naruto a figure was watching the whole scene from the shadows. And when the clone vanished in a flash of lightning and elongated tongue erected from the figures mouth before the figure sank into the ground.

…

Jiraiya sat back on his branch in one of the many trees surrounding Tazuna's house before sorting through the information Kakashi passed on to him the day before. Team 7 faced Zabuza and Kakashi lost. Naruto saved his ass and beat both Zabuza and accomplice Haku who is actually the last bloodline user of Hyoton and the last member of the Yuki clan before persuading them to change their ways and invited them to join Konoha. Most would think a genin cannot under any circumstances invite a missing Nin to join the village but Jiraiya knew better. Jiraiya, who knew of what is inside Naruto and the blonde's lineage, knew that Naruto had more of a say that most people in the village.

And besides the main problem that Konoha faced was that if Naruto got so pissed at the way he was treated and the fact that nobody would even turn their head to listen to him he may decide that that's enough and leave the village. Suna and Konoha were the only villages with only one Biju and even if Konoha's is the strongest, and if Naruto left, Jiraiya knew that the balance of power would shift away from Konoha leaving the Sannin's village weaker that the rest. Because after a village's jinchuriki is the village's weapon.

Jiraiya sighed he was getting off topic. He recalled that Kakashi gave team 7 a new jutsu after finding out their affinities. Jiraiya was shocked when Kakashi had told him that Naruto had a time affinity. Jiraiya had never heard of a time affinity and thus didn't really believe Kakashi at first because after all if Jiraiya the Sannin didn't know something it…uh…probably didn't exist. Never the less he'd have to check up on it later.

Team 7 then went to go assault Gato's base with the help of Haku and Zabuza. Kakashi and Naruto then faced off his old teammate Orochimaru. Naruto put up a barrier keeping Kakashi away from. They fought to a stalemate and Naruto awakened his rinnegan and received the curse mark.

Jiraiya sighed as he realised today was the day he'll start training Naruto. But the only problem was he didn't know where to start. He could start with the rinnegan because he had experience in training. But something held him back from doing so.

His previous student, Nagato Uzumaki had awakened his rinnegan and Jiraiya had taken to train him because of the saying: when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness.

It is also believed that the person who will be sent from the heavens will obtain the rinnegan, Rikodou Sennin's dojutsu. It was due to this, and the Great Toad Sage's prophecy, that he took it upon himself to train Nagato but look where it got the young Uzumaki. Dead.

But what really confused the Sannin was the fact that a rinnegan user would only come when the world is turmoil. Nagato's came during the Second World War. Rikodou Sennin was born with his in a time where war was a lifestyle.

But Naruto's came when the world was in relative peace. He was seriously beginning to doubt the truth behind those words.

A picture of Minato entered his mind as Jiraiya jumped down from his tree. Naruto, Jiraiya now realised, was like his dad in more ways than just one.

Minato was already a polished prodigy even before Jiraiya had begun to take him in as his apprentice. Meanwhile Naruto had so much raw potential under his rough prodigal skin that Jiraiya was afraid the blonde might burst.

But Jiraiya knew it was his job to polish Naruto's skills to their finest because he knew that Kakashi couldn't do it because the Cyclops was destined by fate to be Uchiha Sasuke's trainer.

Jiraiya groaned, he was beginning to sound like a bloody hyuuga.

However Jiraiya thought that he was the only who could train the brat due to 2 crucial reasons.

First, Jiraiya held the key to Naruto's seal. Jiraiya had felt as though only he could train Naruto to harness the Kyuubi's power but after seeing Naruto use that golden cloak thingy he doubted he'd be much help anyway.

Lastly he felt he owed it to Minato and Kushina. The toad Sannin felt sadness for not being able to help out the attack. Maybe…Maybe if he had made it in time Minato and Kushina would not have left their child an orphan.

"NARUTO!"

Jiraiya cocked his head to the left and winced a bit as a banshee like scream echoed throughout the forest.

The Sannin snickered as a green skinned blue haired Sakura and a pink Sasuke came storming up to his tree.

He had to give it Naruto. This was good. Kushina's face flashed into his mind as he thought, 'Like mother like son.'

"Where is he?!" Sakura shouted.

"Where is who?" Jiraiya snickered

"The idiot Naruto!"

"Oh he's at the bridge –"Jiraiya was cut off the duo rushed over to where the blonde was. He sighed and disappeared in a puff to go hang out with toads at Myōbokuzan.

…

"Hey Naruto, you got any more clones with ya?"

Naruto sighed as he created ten more clones to go do their bidding.

As he laid down on a finished section of the bridge, he stared at the clouds and began to realise why Shikamaru loved to stare at the clouds.

"Clouds sure are nice…I wish I was a cloud… just floating along, going wherever the breeze takes me. Instead of having to waste my time doing this..."

(Konoha)

"Hey Shikamaru, my dad tells me that team 7 faced some major difficulties in their missions," Choji said between munches.

Shikamaru sneezed as he continued staring up at the clouds.

"What's wrong Shika, you getting a cold? Should we go inside?" Choji asked worried.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru replied. "Sometimes I wish I was a cloud… just floating along, going wherever the breeze takes me."

(Nami no Kuni)

Naruto looked back at the house and the cluster of birds that were fleeing from it. He sighed, he was really bored today. Haku and Zabuza were out in the village helping out and giving out food to the orphans. Kakashi was just reading his porn and Jiraiya…god knows what he does.

Naruto figured that his two prank victims would be heading towards him and knowing Sakura he almost regretted doing what he did to them. Almost.

In almost no time at all the Pinkette was on top of him followed closely by an ever brooding Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura reared her fist back and in an attempt to make Naruto feel incredible pain, reared her fist back and lashed out at Naruto's face.

It connected and Sakura jumped back in pain. Much to Naruto's amusement as he saw the Pinkette hold her fist in pain. His cerulean blue eyes drifted to Sasuke who stared at him with indifference if not a slight glint of curiosity in his dark eyes.

Sasuke however was staring at Naruto in a calculating manner trying to find out the enigma called Uzumaki Naruto. It didn't help Sasuke's jealousy when he found out that Naruto fought a Sannin and _ survived. _ There was just something about the blonde that just pissed him off.

His eyes turned to look at Sakura. As per usual she was useless but as he stared at her fist he may have just about found a use for her.

The Naruto he knew would have gained some damage if not a broken nose but as he stared at Naruto's smirking face and Sakura painful hands Naruto was beginning to look like someone else to be honest.

Sasuke knew that this in front of him was not the dead-last of his class or neither the class clown. Well scratch the class clown bit after what the blonde did to him today Sasuke was almost tempted to put the blonde in the same category as his brother. Almost.

…

Naruto's clone finally entered a clearing secluded from all forms of life apart from plants of course.

As the clone sat down under a tree it couldn't help feeling that he was being watched.

Shrugging it off he placed the sword on the floor and began to mediate creating a psychic link with the sword. The clone smirked as the sword began to levitate from the ground until it was exactly in front of Naruto's head.

Beginning the memory search, it began to sort through the clan head's memories first until he found something very interesting.

Fuinjutsu.

'_Yep, boss'll be happy about this'_ The clone thought as he began to dissect thee sword for more information.

It was so into his dissecting that he failed to notice the pale figure that crept up behind until it was too late. A quick blow from the figure was all it took for the clone to burst out of existence and the sword to come clattering down.

The figure looked at the sword with utmost curiosity before pulling out an odd-looking glove and putting it on. He then proceeded to pick up the sword and as he did so, the seals engraved on the glove brightened before they died down.

Taking out a piece of paper he wrote a note and stuck it to the bark of the tree with a kunai. Licking his lips with his elongated tongue he sank back into the ground.

…

Naruto wanted to cry, scream, ,kick and kill. The memories of his clone returned to him and he feared the worst. Even with the knowledge that the sword would eventually kill anyone apart from him that wields it but he couldn't fell worry for the only physical thing his predecessor had left.

Jumping through the trees he could feel Sasuke and Sakura following him. He really couldn't deal with them now and created a clone to divert them somewhere else.

Jumping on a weaker branch, the blonde came crashing down in a dirty heap but he got up and continued.

Channelling more chakra in his legs he raced forward with incredible speed until he burst through the foliage and into the clearing.

Skidding to a halt in front of the trees his eyes widened as he read the note.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I hope your enjoying the little present I gave you on your neck…_

Naruto stopped reading and placed his hand unconsciously on his neck.

_Your sword proved most interesting in our fight so I decided to take it off your hands. It bores the fruit of interesting results in my future experiments._

_Darkness... When everything that you know and love... is taken from you so harshly... all you can think about is anger, hatred, and even revenge... and when you do I'll be waiting._

_Sayonara Naruto-kun._

_P.S If you think that I'll die from touching your sword you're wrong. I'm not a Sannin for nothing you know. Fuuinjutsu rocks!  
_

Naruto slammed his fist into the bark of the tree causing it to shake. His anger was building up inside him and it hurt. His neck burned with hate and the seal glowed red.

Naruto's scream resonated throughout the forest as back swirling marks covered his body. He felt a figure appear behind him and looked back.

It wasn't Sakura or Sasuke thank kami. He would hate for them to see him like this.

Naruto wondered about who this figure was as he stared at his black cloak with red clouds.

Looking at closely at his face his eyes widened as he stared into the rinnegan.

He felt the Kyuubi within him whimper and scuttle to the back of his cage and Naruto felt scared.

The figure removed his straw hat and Naruto got a better glimpse at the rinnegan wielder. He had six piercings on his nose, three on each side.

"Kyuubi…come with us peacefully," The figure said in a deep voice before six other figures appeared behind him all having the same rinnegan eyes and piercings.

Naruto tried to take a step back but his back was already leaning on the tree. "Who are you?!" Naruto asked his voice shriller than usual.

The Deva path evilly smirked before he raised his hands at Naruto. "We are the Six paths of Pain. We are God."

"**Shinra Tensei!"**

* * *

**Pein arrives and wants the kyuubi. Who's rinnegan is strronger Nagato's or Naruto's. Find out next time. Stay tuned.**

* * *

**Well that's it from me. Hoped you liked it.  
**

**Please read and review.**

**Sayona****ra my readers.**

**Peace!**


	10. KIA

***Yeah I know that I already posted this chapter but I made some plot adjustments especially in the beginning lines of this chapter. Also my stories summary has changed. I plan on making not only Naruto the chosen one but Nagato and Madara too basically. Nagato already knows about the prophecy and Madara heard about it before he died. Only Naruto doesn't know about it. Nevertheless the Rinnegan is a gift from the Sage and anyone who has it has been chosen by the Sage. The only difference is that Naruto was given his powers personally by the Sage. This is plot change I wanted to do in my Fanfic. I figured it was kinda stupid if I only make the protagonist have all the powers. Also the three of them can use the Kojin without risk of chakra poisoning but only Naruto can use it to its full potential. So yeah...Sorry for the confusion this may cause but it was necessary for this stories future.***

Sorry for the long wait. Here goes:-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**KIA**

* * *

A kick to his stomach sent Naruto hurtling back through the tree he was so stupidly leaning on and into a clearing pretty far back.

Naruto activated his Rinnegan and glared at the Deva.

The Deva path smirked; only two paths behind him. "You have it! The Rinnegan! You know what that means don't you Kyuubi Jinchuriki...the Prophecy is about to come true!"

_Prophecy...What prophecy!_

Naruto shook his head and concentrated on the current predicament. He had to run and regroup with the rest. His eyes widened slowly as he continued staring at the Deva.

Something was off. Big time.

There were three paths in front of him so where were the other three.

Naruto felt the air shift and couldn't dodge the uppercut that sent him airborne. Gritting his teeth he used the punch's momentum and flipped back and landed on his feet gracefully. He glared at the Animal path.

The splinters in his back were finally falling off thanks to Kyuubi. Naruto raised his hand and rubbed his jaw. He hissed and pulled his hand away. His jaw was definitely broken; beyond Kyuubi's short time repair.

He felt the air shift again and narrowly avoided the axe kick which would have ended the battle right then.

The force of the kick cause a decent sized crater which sent Naruto off balance and left him prey to the roundhouse kick that broke his nose so disgustingly it would have made Gaara flinch.

But that wasn't the end. The animal path was relentless throwing blow after blow after blow. A punch to his stomach caused him to cough up blood.

Then it stopped.

Naruto looked up at her emotionless face as she turned around and joined the other 4.

Raising his hand weakly he attempted to try and blow her away when he felt the air shift for the third time.

His widened as he felt something cold and sharp touch his elbow and cut his arm off.

He stared at the arm that lay on the ground twitching as blood spurted out of the joint before looking back at his own armless arm.

The more he looked at his arm the more confused he got. He felt empty like he didn't know anything. His mind went blank and he began to develop only one felling.

Not pain. Not fear. But anger.

He raised his only fist and slammed it down on the mechanical paths head. He tried spinning around and unleashing a roundhouse kick but felt the same cold and sharp feeling on his knee before he fell his leg get cut off.

And still he didn't falter. Switching from a round house to a back flip, letting his heel connect perfectly with the Asura paths chin sending the path airborne as he did so.

A silent Shinra Tensei sent the path flying even further upwards and a Banshō Ten'in sent back to the ground even faster.

Naruto moved out of the way of the descending and sighed when nothing came out of the crater it had created due to its descent.

Naruto panted and his vision turned hazy. Too much blood loss probably.

Too much blood loss…why?

Naruto looked down at his arm and his leg and the red mess they were.

The adrenaline wore off and pain kicked in. He screamed.

Raw white energy burst forth from the blonde lashing out everything before it surrounded the blonde in a protective cocoon.

The Deva path smirked, "Interesting…"

* * *

…

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama!" A young man cried as he burst into his masters chambers.

Orochimaru glared at him, "What is it?" He grumbled.

He was missing Kabuto. Not many may see it but Orochimaru had grown to like the medical Nin and now he had to put up with this insolence until Kabuto returned from Konoha.

"It's the sword you brought," the man replied eliciting the snake's interest, "It's providing interesting results,"

Orochimaru released his tongue as he walked to the lab, leaving one his snakes with the man that had so rudely disturbed him. His screams were music to the Sannin's ears.

Bursting through the next set of doors his yellow eyes widened as he stared at the sword slam itself repeatedly on the glass cylinder that housed it.

It looked angry.

"Orochimaru-sama what do we do?"

"Nothing the seals on the tube should place it ri-"Orochimaru started before the Kojin burst the tube; water and glass spraying everywhere.

A bubble of light enveloped the sword and then it was gone.

A sadistic smirk danced upon the Sannin's lips, "Interesting,"

* * *

…

* * *

"Go," The Deva said as he stared at the white bubble that enveloped his fellow rinnegan user.

The human path nodded and walked up to the blonde's cocoon. He placed his hands on the bubbling surface of the cocoon in an attempt to suck out the bubbles life force and learn anything from it but was fairly disappointed as upon contact with the bubble his hands got severally burnt.

Turning his head back to the Deva he shook his head eliciting a sigh from their sub-leader.

If subtle ways don't cut it then brutal methods were the only methods left to them. The Deva nodded to the Asura and watched in curiosity as 12 missiles fired from the path and collided with the cocoon.

And yet nothing.

The missiles just sizzled out of existence upon contact.

The Asura strolled forward, his mechanical sword in hand and attempted to open the bubble. But however before the sword made contact with the bubble a bright light enveloped the clearing momentarily blinding all the paths.

However when their vision returned they were welcomed with the sight of a headless Asura and an enraged jinchuriki holding what seemed to be a sword that the Deva could swear wasn't there before.

But what really irked the Deva was the lack of Rinnegan present in the young Jinchuriki eyes. Was he arrogant enough to think he could face _God _without every trump card he had? Did he think that just because he showed some impenetrable defence that he didn't need his rinnegan to win?

The Deva clenched his fist in anger. _Arrogant brat._

The Deva path's eyes began to slowly widen as he stared closely at Naruto's form. _He couldn't use the rinnegan even if he wanted to._

Because the eyes of an arrogant fool would be bright and filled with arrogance not dull as if they have barely any life left in them.

A drill extruded from the Asura paths neck and stabbed itself into Naruto's left shoulder.

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration as he forcefully removed the drill from his shoulder and used a silent E-rank wind jutsu to throw away the body.

At this rate, with the amount of blood he was losing, he'll die.

His vision blurred and he dropped to his only knee.

He was aware of the Asura path disappearing in a puff of smoke and reappearing next to the others.

He was aware of the Naraka path calling upon the King of hell and throwing the body into it.

He was aware of the Asura path coming out fully healed.

And yet he couldn't do shit.

No, no he wouldn't go down like this. Not now, not ever.

Shakily he stood up on his only leg. This action alone took a lot out of him and he stared at the floor panting hard.

"Why do you get up?" the Deva asked. He could tell that Naruto was on his last stand. The blonde's face was caked with blood; so much so that he could barely open his left eye. His body was slanted and he was bending forward slightly with his hand on his stomach. His only hand held the sword so lightly that it was in danger of falling.

The blonde looked up at glared at the Deva, "Because…it's my…ninja way…"

The Deva kissed his teeth and nodded to the Asura. The Asura let loose three missiles that criss-crossed each other on their way to Naruto.

The blonde braced himself but was surprised to see the impact had not come. Or was the impact so bad that he died painlessly and is now in heaven…or hell. He doubted what with his luck that he'd be allowed in heaven. Demons weren't allowed in a place that was pure.

Naruto shock his head. Now was definitely not the time for pitiful thinking. Opening his eyes to take in the current situations a smile forced his way on to his face. Blocking the missiles were three ice mirrors which melted down to show 3 figures. Zabuza, Haku and Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto and bit back a curse, "Naruto go and take a rest. We'll deal with lot."

Kakashi brought out his sharingan and surprised the Deva path when his eye swirled into the Mangekyou Sharingan. For them to do this to Naruto was unforgivable.

The blonde visibly relaxed as he crawled to the nearest tree and leaned on it. All he wanted to do was rest. He felt his eyes begin to drop and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop them from doing so. And then he was in darkness.

"Naruto! Watch out!"

Naruto's eyes snapped open, their usual cerulean blue wide in surprise as he stared at a giant chameleon tongue head toward him.

He tried to get up and move but it proved futile and in a matter of seconds a slimy pierced tongue was wrapped around his waist. And as fast as the tongue came out it was heading back into the chameleon's mouth.

It would have too if it weren't for a swirling vortex that appeared on the chameleon's head warping it out of existence. It burst in a puff of smoke.

Naruto landed in a heap on the floor. Sitting up he took in what was going on and fought to hold back his stomachs content.

Zabuza lay unmoving on the floor with multiple rods sticking out of his back. Red liquid surrounded his body.

Haku was currently surrounded by her demonic mirrors.

And Kakashi was kneeling on the floor his eye bleeding.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're eye…it's…" Naruto said. Tears threatening to pour down his cheeks.

Kakashi smiled kindly at Naruto, "Its noth-"His eyes widened as he felt a metal rod enter his back and protrude from his chest he coughed up blood. A blur of orange in front of him and he felt something whisper across his neck.

For a moment, he just stood there, frowning. Then a thin line of red opened up above his flak jacket. He coughed, and the wound opened further, and wider, and he stepped back, gagging, his hands up, trying to close the cut, to keep the blood in. Kakashi dropped to his knees, the front of his jacket turning red, becoming sodden. Blood splashed on to the floor, soaking into his trousers. He toppled over sideways, dislodging his headband. He lay there, mouth open, gasping for breath that wouldn't come, chocking on blood he couldn't spit.

And then he died.

"KAKAHI-SENSEI!" Naruto screamed as he crawled to his sensei; running was only an option to the two legged.

Naruto knelt over his sensei his tears splashing on his sensei's face and cried. His sobs irritated the Deva until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Shinra Tensei!"

Naruto was sent hurtling backwards by an invisible force. The blonde heard his spine crack as he connected with a bark of a tree.

He looked and his eyes widened at the sight of a piece of wood sticking out of his stomach. A cough of blood stained wood with a bright blob of red.

His vision wobbled as he moved forward pushing the wood back as he did so.

He was seeing double.

His time was near.

Putting a hand on his stomach in an attempt to stem the bleeding, he couldn't help but wonder what they really wanted with him.

Surely they knew that the Shiki Fuuin bonds the prisoner's soul with its jailor so much so that if the jailor died then the prisoner would stay with its jailor even after death.

The sound of glass shattering brought Naruto back to the present and to the sight of Haku squirming in the grasps of the Asura path. The path brought up a metal rod to stab Haku in the chest.

Channelling every last bit of chakra in his system Naruto disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared between the two; blocking the metal rod with both his arms and redirecting the blow to his shoulder.

He grimaced as he felt the rod enter his arm and his shoulder easily. The blonde's eyes widened when the rod wouldn't stop piercing him even after it had gotten into his shoulder.

Moments later he felt the rod leave his back and head straight for Haku who was standing there in shock, her eyes fixed on Zabuza.

He tried to shout her name and snap her back into reality but a grab of his throat prevented him from doing so. He gagged and tried his hardest to breath but it seemed the Asura had fully closed his windpipe. A squeeze of the Asura path's hand completely crushed Naruto's throat, blood spraying on the paths face.

And then the path disappeared in a puff of smoke causing Naruto to visibly relax. But the moment the smoke cleared, the blonde found himself looking into the Deva path's rinnegan eyes. The blonde's eyes drifted downwards at the rod that was heading his way again.

Closing his eyes he gave in to the fact that he couldn't win this battle and braced himself for the incoming attack. But when he didn't feel anything he was positive he had passed on to the afterlife.

Opening his eyes he stared at the shadowed figure in front of him. His eyes widening as his eyes gained more clarity. In front of him was Haku, a metal rod protruding from her stomach, blood flowing freely down her mouth.

Naruto tried to speak but his crushed throat denied him access to such a privilege. He watched as the Deva path forcefully jerked the rod out of the Haku's stomach.

She fell to the floor, breathing became a trial and clear sight became impossible. She could just make out Naruto kneeling over her his fresh tears raining down on her face.

Haku suspected he wanted to know why she did it and she might as well tell him as she was probably going to die soon. "Because…I…love…you," She croaked out.

Naruto's eyes widened at hearing this, _because I love you._ Naruto opened his mouth to speak but his voice box wouldn't co-operate. He had so much he wanted to share with her; stories he wanted to tell, problems he'd like halved. But most of all he wanted to tell her he loved her too.

He opened his mouth to try again, to even whisper the words out but he couldn't, nothing would come out. He sobbed and hugged her dying body.

Naruto sobs were cut off and his eyes widened in shock when he felt a pair of cold, soft lips press against his own. His entire body froze in place, and it felt like someone had lit him up on fire. Every single nerve ending felt like they had been hit with a Raiton jutsu, causing him to stand ramrod straight.

When she noticed Naruto was not responding Haku pulled back and gave him a weak pout as she placed her head back down on the ground, "You know…when someone…kisses you…you're supposed…to kiss…back."

And with that she died.

Something wrenched deep with Naruto's chest.

The Deva path turned to him.

He attacked and Naruto blocked. Blades clashed. He was fast and so was the blonde. Something burned inside him. Haku was dead. Did he care?

Yes, yes he did.

The burning gave him strength. His wounds still bled and his head still swam. He was still seeing doubles. He wobbled on his step but it didn't. He had found his centre now, and he sank into it and let his body do what it wanted to do. No longer was fear clouding his judgement. No longer were frightened thoughts obstructing his flow. He was an extension of his weapon. His weapon was an extension of him

Naruto breathed and wiped his tears. He felt something burn inside him and knew something was going to happen soon. He felt the Kojin transform in his weak grasp and gasped at the new appearance. The Kojin had transformed into a large double helix shaped weapon that was black in colour.

Naruto brandished his weapon, the new level of the Kojin. He thrust his sword into the Deva path's cloak and nicked him in the side, then retracted it and spun away before the metal rod reached him. He found an odd, detached satisfaction in noting the red liquid dripping from the Nunoboko. But he could draw all the blood from the Deva all day and it wouldn't make a difference. He was a zombie like they all were. Naruto realised that none of them were really alive, they were just puppets. But who was holding strings? The only way to stop the Deva was to probably to take the head – but there was no way he was going to be able to do that while he had the other paths backing him up.

It was still an uneven fight, but it was no longer weighted against him a lot. One good swipe was all he needed to separate the Deva path from his head.

He pressed the attack. Now that he knew that they could be killed he was no longer in danger of being gripped by the same kind of fear that turned him into a clumsy, awkward fighter. The Nunoboko drew a line of red blood across the Deva path's chest, adding a new scar to his collection. He hoped he liked it. He batted the metal rod to one side and slashed again, caught the Deva's leg, then went up high, angling for his neck. At the last moment, he snapped his head away and Naruto found himself overextending. The metal rod taking his feet from under him.

Naruto hit the ground, tried to roll to absorb the impact but wasn't fast enough. The Deva path stabbed downwards and missed. Naruto tried to get up but got a knee in the face. He landed on his ass, stunned, the Nunoboko almost falling from his grasp. The Deva brought the metal rod down and Naruto tumbled backward narrowly avoiding the blow. But he was still dizzy, and he wobbled. The Deva could have ended the fight there and then, could have gotten behind him and killed Naruto before he got his bearings back, but the Deva kicked out, and instead of getting a metal rod in his side he received a kicked to the ribs.

Breath heaved from him, and something sharp and nasty dug into his side. His ribs were broken but at least he wasn't dead. Not like the rest of them.

Haku and Kakashi's face swam into his mind. He recalled all the great times he had with the two.

_What the Hell?_

Naruto blocked the metal rod and tried to reply, but his strength was leaving him again. The Deva drove him back and broke through the blonde's defence and cut him. The wound was a shallow wound across his arm and he barely felt it but it was there. And blood called to blood, and one wound led to another, and within moments his right leg was bleeding so much that it looked like it lost a large amount of mass.

He limped sideways and the Deva to sweep kicked naruto off his feet. Naruto fell on his back and received and axe to the stomach the moment he did so. Spit, bile and blood flew from his mouth spraying it everywhere.

His sword fell from his grip and he watched it turn back to its original form upon contact with the ground.

He rolled onto his stomach in pain and the moment he did so he felt multiple metal rods enter him, one in each thigh; four in his back; one on each shoulder and one on his only hand and leg.

_Was this the end?_

He could hear shouting on the outskirts of the village and his bit back a curse as Sakura and Sasuke burst through the clearing followed by a mob of villagers holding kitchen weapons.

Naruto turned away as the massacre began. Sasuke fought valiantly but his death was inevitable. The moved from people to people. Killing. Here they were, the six of them destruction incarnate.

No one could stand against them. No one could reason with them. Sakura Haruno tried. Sakura Haruno died.

And in minutes the clearing was filled with the dead. The Deva turned to look at Naruto who was emptying out the contents of his stomach at the sight of how brutally the Inari was murdered.

"Where there is light, there is darkness," The Deva path said as he began to hover from the ground and ascend into the sky, "As long as there are winners, there will always be losers." One by one the other 5 paths began to disappear in a puff of smoke. "As long as their love their will be hate and as long as there is joy there will be pain. But imagine a world with only winners, a world of only peace and a world with only love and joy. Worlds like these can be created. With your Kyuubi it will be possible."

Naruto looked away in anger as he heard the Kurama growl in the depths of his mind causing the Deva to curse at the blonde's stubbornness.

"Learn to embrace the feeling about what it's like to contemplate what it is to know pain…"The Deva said.

Naruto toned out the rest of this speech about pain. The blonde had finally given up all hope that he was going to come out of this alive. The more he thought about this the more restless Kurama got until the blonde decided to visit.

* * *

…

* * *

"Hey Kurama what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly, reminiscing this feeling of speech even if it was only in his mind.

The blonde peered inside the cage and had to jump back to avoid the claws the almost cut him into shreds.

"Kurama…" Naruto said.

"**Human! How do you know my name?" **Kyuubi grumbled cracking open an eye.

Naruto looked at the strongest of Biju in confusion, "You told me it Kurama remember. What happen to you?"

The Kyuubi roared, **"I told Naruto my name, not you. You insolent scumbag of a mortal!"**

_What!_

"I am Naruto!" Naruto replied.

Kyuubi shook his head, "**The Naruto I favoured and told my name to never went back on his word. The NARUTO I told my name NEVER GAVE UP. You are NOT Naruto. Leave here before I eat you up."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he processed what Kyuubi was saying. He gave up. Never in his life had such a thought crossed his mind. He smiled at Kyuubi, "Thanks Kurama."

And with that Naruto left his mindscape.

Kyuubi smiled at the empty space in front of his cage, **"You're welcome kit. You're welcome."**

* * *

…

* * *

Naruto closed his eyes and channelled all the chakra inside him he could muster. Not his chakra though, he didn't have any of that left. But then again he didn't need that chakra because after all he had the chakra of all 9 tailed beasts inside him.

Chakra exploded out of him filling the clearing with light. But it was too late.

"Feel pain, think about pain, know pain, accept pain." The Deva path stuck out both his hands and said, "Shinra Tensei!"

Light appeared out of everywhere and moments later Nami no Kuni was a wasteland. The Deva paths gravity pushing the island down letting water take its place. Any sign that Nami no Kuni ever existed was gone.

* * *

…

* * *

"Nagato, I think you killed him," A woman said.

She was a relatively tall woman that had blue hair, amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Her eyelashes wear diagonal line at the bottom corner of her eyes. There was a large light blue paper flower in her hair. Her facial expression seemed neutral but there was worry in her eyes. She wore the Akatsuki cloak and her Akatsuki ring on her right middle finger, the kanji of white on the ring. She also wore orange nail polish.

Nagato on the other hand had chakra receivers implanted into his back, one in each of his shoulder joints, smaller ones in his forearms and two metal-like screws under his collar bones, near his shoulder joint. He was also in something that looked like a mechanical walker for mobility. Unlike Konan he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

Nagato scoffed, "Please…If the he died from that then I wouldn't even want the Kyuubi in the first place."

Konan sighed, Nagato had begun to become more arrogant ever since _that _day, "Why did you even want to go after the Kyuubi this early. As I recall the Gedo Mazo won't be ready for another three years."

"My rinnegan reacted to something in Nami no Kuni and after a quick consultation with Orochimaru I found out that my fellow Uzumaki had awoken the Rinnegan. I wasn't really going after him. I was just testing him that's all."

"And how about the Uchiha?" Konan asked.

Nagato paled for a second, "I hadn't thought of that."

Konan sighed, "You know Itachi is probably going to kill you for killing his younger brother."

"Now that would be a problem," Nagato said.

* * *

…

* * *

"HAHAHAHA!" Jiraiya laughed as he continued to chow down insect ramen, "Now that was funny Ma."

"But you know when we were with yer teammate in his room we saw some'ing that caught me and pa's attention." Shima said.

"And what was that!" Jiraiya said.

"He was sleepin' with another man," Fukasaka finished.

Jiraiya wanted to laugh but something kept him from doing so. A sense of foreboding washed upon him and thanked them for the meal and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He appeared in the middle of an ocean and instinctively switched to water walking. Where the hell was he?

This couldn't be Nami no Kuni right?

Something hit foot and he bent down to inspect it. His eye widened as he recognised the symbol on the floating headband. It was a headband from Konohagakureand it was covered in blood.

This was Nami no Kuni. What the hell happened while he was gone?

He disappeared in a puff of smoke again.

* * *

…

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi groaned as he stared at the new batch of paperwork presented on his desk by his secretary. Moments later he felt a familiar presence and turned his head to face the window. And there he was standing there his ex-student. Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya-kun what brings you here?" The ageing hokage asked.

Jiraiya enters the office and places the headband on the desk, "This."

Hiruzen looked at the Konoha insignia in confusion and at the blood splattered on it. "What is this?"

"It is a headband I found at the previous place of Nami no Kuni." Jiraiya replied.

"Previous..."

Jiraiya nodded, "Nami no Kuni doesnt exist any longer it is just ocean now."

"How?" Hiruzen asked.

"I dont know..."

_Nami no Kuni! _ The name sounded familiar in Hiruzen's head. Oh that's right, it was the place where he sent Team 7 but then that would mean…

Hiruzen looked back down at the headband, "Is this…" Hiruzen began.

Jiraiya shook his head, "I don't know…damn it." He slammed his fist on the table.

"Jiraiya-kun, tell me is Naruto-kun okay," Hiruzen asked.

"First Zabuza, then Orochimaru then _this." _Jiraiya mumbled before he began to tell his sensei his story.

"Cat!" Hiruzen shouted moments after hearing the story. An anbu with a cat mask appeared in front of the Hokage. "Get me Tsume! Now!"

"Hai!" The anbu disappeared in a burst of speed and a few seconds later reappeared accompanied by the Inuzuka clan leader and her dog Kuromaru.

"Hokage-sama," Tsume said.

Hiruzen passed her the headband, "Sniff this and tell me who it belongs to."

"Hai!" Tsume took hold of the headband and took a sniff out of it. Her mind already matching the smell with previous ones she encountered.

"The smell belongs to Kakashi Hatake sir," Tsume said confused before she passed the headband to Kuromaru who backed up her assumption.

"Gather a team composed of Inuzuka, Hyuuga and Aburame. Find team 7 at all costs!"

"Hai!"

* * *

…

* * *

2 weeks have passed and no sign of team 7. The trail always ended in the same spot. The spot were Nami no Kuni used to be. Now the Sandaime stood in his office surrounded by all the Jounin and high ranked Chunin. All the clan leaders and Naruto's graduating class were present too. There was nothing more to be done.

"I called you all today to discuss the matter concerning Team 7…" The Hokage began.

"This again, we should be happy the demon is gone not trying to find hi-"A Jounin said before a red streak appeared on his throat and he died chocking on his blood.

Jiraiya stood up, wiping the blood from his kunai, "Anyone else have anything to say," Jiraiya said, releasing a high dose of Killer intent.

Sarutobi sighed and when no one spoke up he continued, "It has been 2 weeks since team 7 went missing and the trail always ends in the same place. And it pains me to say that we can't waste anymore of ninja trying to find them. Tsunade-chan has been notified and I have decided that only Jiraiya-kun and Tsunade-chan may continue with the search." Hiruzen sighed as he said the next bit, _I'm so sorry Minato,_ "I hereby deem Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi killed in action. The funeral will be held tomorrow."

The Sandaime closed his eyes in an attempt to stop tears flowing down his face but failed nonetheless.

"No…" Hinata said, tears streaming down her face. Her father, Hiashi, came up to her and embraced her.

* * *

…

* * *

The next day the ninja community of Konoha had congregated on the roof of the Hokage mansion dressed in black paying their tribute to team 7.

One by one they put a white flower on the stone of each member of team 7. Jiraiya and Hiruzen hanged their head in shame and Hinata and Ino cried their hearts out.

Why did it have to come to this?

* * *

…

* * *

Meanwhile in the ocean that made up Nami No Kuni, in a cave deep below the surface a bright light exploded out of nowhere surrounding the caves entrance.

The light cleared and an inky black cloud could be seen surrounding the cave in black spherical dome.

A few bubbles started popping out of the water's surface.

Maybe, just maybe, Team 7 weren't dead after all.

* * *

**Hello. Ah, my poor neglected fanfic. How I have ignored you. Once you were the apple of my eye (okay, not really — the name of this story is what it is, after all), but then along came Twitter and suddenly you seemed somewhat clunky and... unwieldy...But see? I have returned. I've been away a lot, I know. Work.**

**I got 5 reviews for my last chapter and 3 for the one before that. Can you believe that? But alas I sort of gave up the hope that I'll get a lot of reviews. Okay not really - I was hoping for some pitiful reviews but hey can't get everything you know.**

**My life has been somewhat chaotic as of late, and when things get chaotic, some other things suffer. You, it seems, are one of these things.**

**But I'll try to rectify that. I really will. I'm home now, after all, and settling back into normal life. What normal life will bring me, though, I have no idea. Hopefully I'll post this chapter more regularly.**

**That's all I have to say. Please Review.**

**Sayonara.**

**P.S If anyone has got any good romance comedy anime with amazing graphics could you PM me it. I already watched Bakura wa Minna kawaisou, Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo and Oregairu. Any others and I'll be really grateful.**


	11. Hunting Butterflies

Sorry for the long wait. Here goes:-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Hunting Butterflies**

* * *

"Naruto...Don't be picky... Eat lots and grow strong...Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm. Also...Don't stay up late... You need lots of sleep...And make friends... You don't need a lot of friends...Just a few... Ones you can really, really trust…"

She chuckled before coughing up more blood. "I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your Ninjutsu hard... Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses...So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well...Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy."

"Oh, and this is important… It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi...Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money...Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty…Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women... I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but...All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women... So it's only natural to take an interest in girls... But just don't get hooked on bad women... Find someone just like your mum. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions…be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, -ttebane..." Minato chuckled at this.

"Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and suffering in your life…" Tears began streaming down her cheeks splashing down on baby Naruto's sleeping form. "…Believe in yourself...Believe in your dreams and believe that your dreams will come true! There are many, many, many, many, many, many more things I want to share with you. I wish I could stay with you forever! I love you!" She pulled her sleeve and rubbed some blood on a swirling seal on her shoulder. A small puff of smoke revealed her weakly holding the Kojin. She placed it on the ritual alter beside the sleeping Naruto's form.

"I'm sorry, Minato, I spoke for too long." Kushina said in between tears.

Minato shook his head, "Don't worry. Naruto, my advice as your father…" He looked at Kushina briefly, "…is everything your chatty mother just said."

He closed both eyes, "**Senshuu no Fuuin. Hakke no Fūin Shiki."**

* * *

...

* * *

Wet droplets hit the cave floor as cerulean blue eyes glowed in the darkness, "Kaa-san, Tou-san…"

Naruto closed his eyes as he pondered on his next move. He was surrounded by the dead of Nami and Team 7. He tried to use Rinne Tensei but the jutsu required a soul for a soul. You couldn't just bring back the dead cause that'll unbalance the world. The jutsu requires you to kill someone, store their soul and use that sole to bring someone else back into the land of the living.

Naruto sighed as he made up his mind. He stood up relishing the moment of his newly regenerated leg. He still couldn't believe it took the Kyuubi two weeks to regenerate his leg. Unfortunately the Kyuubi couldn't regenerate his arm because that would've over-exceeded the maximum amount of demonic chakra allowed in a human's 'feeble' body. It would takes months for the demonic chakra levels in his coils to die down and until that time he was one handed.

Slamming his hand on the ground he created a puff of smoke which later revealed the two tailed cat, Matatabi.

"Matatabi, I need you to make sure these bodies don't decay," Naruto said as he put on his cloaked hood. He acquired this from a shop he had found in the underground country known at Nami no Kuni.

The Nibi nodded, "And where are you going?" She asked.

Naruto smirked, his cloak shadowed his eyes. His whiskers giving him a more sadistic look. "I'm going to collect some souls."

And with that he vanished in a flash of lightning.

* * *

…

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at his cold ramen bowl as he sat on one of the chairs in Ichiraku's. Tears splashed into his ramen.

_How did it end up like this?_

The whole energy that used to surround the village, especially the young ones was beginning to die out. The world was losing its colour. Everything seemed grey.

"Sensei…"

The Sandaime looked up to see Jiraiya sitting down beside him and wiped away his tears.

"Is this is it? Naruto's dead…"Jiraiya said.

The third Hokage laid his head partially on the table. His eyes partially closed bringing out his old age, "I wanted him to keep barging into my office whenever he felt like it. I wanted to be the one to pass the hat over to him. I let him down just like how I let Orochimaru down." He chuckled but Jiraiya could see it was forced, "I'm scared Jiraiya-kun, I don't think I can protect this village anymore. If I couldn't protect Naruto how am I going to protect this village? I let him down and I let Minato and Kushina down. I don't deserve this hat. I…"

"According to Iruka, Naruto was always praising you. He always spoke proudly of you, saying that you were like his own grandfather." Hiruzen's eyes widened as he stared at Jiraiya.

"All he was trying to do was inherit your kind will and follow in your footsteps…" Jiraiya continued, "…He looked up to you. In his mind, he had no doubt about you can protect this village…his home. Naruto will always keep watching you. Even now, from somewhere…" Jiraiya stood up and placed a hand on his sensei's shoulder, "Naruto wouldn't praise you if he saw you like this. So, just continue being the person we've all come to love; the person Naruto praised. You can't keep being depressed. Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and holder of the legendary Rinnegan, acknowledged you as his excellent teacher." And with that he walked out of the ramen stand.

"Thanks Jiraiya-kun," Hiruzen said before standing up, placing the bill on the table and leaving.

* * *

…

* * *

Naruto looked down at the piece of paper he had received from one of the villagers in a poor village on the outskirts of lightning country.

"Aoi Rokushō…" Naruto muttered before a smile made its way onto Naruto's mouth. He folded up the piece of paper and put it in his pocket before making his way to where the missing-nin was supposed to be hiding.

A few minutes later Naruto stumbled upon a hut in the vicinity of where he sent to. He knocked twice, received no reply. It looked like nobody was home.

His eyes widened slightly as he ducked under a sideways slash. Flickers of electricity numbing his body. He jumped back and gained some space.

Activating his Rinnegan he smirked at the attacker, "Look who joined the party, Aoi Rokushō" He said smirking.

Aoi glared at Naruto and threw a dozen shurikens at him. Naruto smirked and raised hand; all of them came crashing down.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Aoi asked.

"Who I am, I don't want to tell but as for what I want…hmm…"Naruto looked on thoughtfully, "…how to put this subtly…I want your soul."

"My soul…" Aoi repeated, "Sorry sir, _I_ need my soul."

Naruto chuckled, "Oh my mistake, did you think I was asking for it? No, my little traitor, I was going to take it whether or not you wanted it."

Aoi powered up his Raijin no Ken, "Well you're going to have to come and take now aren't you?" He charged at Naruto.

Naruto sighed; at least he wouldn't have to spend chakra pulling Aoi towards him with Banshō Ten'in. He didn't like killing but with this technique he found out he could do it without the victim feeling pain.

Aoi skidded to a halt as he witnessed Naruto begin to fade away. Even though his senses were on high alert he couldn't do anything as Naruto appeared behind him and placed a hand on his head.

"Don't worry Aoi…" Naruto said as he created half the tiger seal with his other hand summoning the King of Hell beside him, "This'll be as painless as possible."

Aoi was sweating; this guy was serious. "You…you don't have to kill me. Why do you have to? I'm no threat to you. I'll give you this sword. It…it belonged to the Nidaime."

"You're right you're not a threat to me. But you see a few of my loved ones have died and I need your soul to revive them. And to tell you a secret before you die, you know to make you fell a tad bit useful in this world; I have a sword that belongs to the Sage of the Six paths. See, do you feel better now that I've shared a really big secret with you."

Tears ran down Aoi's face as he strained upon the hand placed on his head, "Please… I don't want to die…"

"It's OK," said Naruto. "You won't feel a thing. **Kyūkon no Jutsu"**

He lifted his hand and an ethereal figure followed. Moments later the ethereal figure left Aoi's body and Naruto threw it in the King of Hell's mouth. Aoi's body crumpled on the floor.

"See, painless." Naruto grinned, picked up the Raijin no Ken and sealed Aoi's body in a scroll and left.

One down. Forty Nine to go.

* * *

…

* * *

Naruto hovered several feet above and to the east of Konoha's north entrance. He took out the scroll and stuck it on the sword before coating the Raijin no Ken with chakra and throwing it with deadly accuracy at gate.

The blonde made sure it landed on Kotetsu and Izumo's desk scaring the shit out of the two lazy gate keepers before he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

…

* * *

"Hokage-sama!" A voice shouted before the doors to Hiruzen Sarutobi's office were so wildly forced open that the Sandaime thought they might come off their hinges.

"What is it?" The Sandaime lazily replied to the ninja he had just identified as Kotetsu, one of the gate-keepers of Konoha.

The ageing Hokage's eyes widened as he identified the sword that was being ruthlessly shoed into his face. Lowing Kotetsu's arm he looked at the gate-keeper with seriousness.

"Where did you get this sword?" Asked the Sandaime.

Kotetsu placed it on the desk along with a scroll. "I was slee- I mean doing my gate keeping duties when this sword came flying down scaring the shit out me and Izumo."

Hiruzen sighed as he picked up the sword, "I haven't seen this in such a long time…" He said before he began to open the scroll.

Upon opening the scroll he found a seal which the ageing Hokage instantly identified as a chakra seal. Pouring chakra into the seal he surprised when another seal popped out along with a letter.

Opening the letter he read:

_Yo Old Man,_

_I sincerely advice you to not to open the other scroll, that is unless you like dead bodies. _

Hiruzen didn't like where this was going.

_So you see I was out and about hunting 'butterflies' 'cause you see there was this guy and he said that he needed butterflies to make him feel better so I'm hunting butterflies to make him feel better. And then you see I met the guy called Aoi Rokushō and he challenged me to see who can hunt the most butterflies and he beat me. _

_He beat me without cheating or using any shinobi skill which meant he was better than me. And nobody is better than me at hunting butterflies so I killed him. And here he is inside the scroll on your desk smiling that he beat me at hunting butterflies._

_And the sword is just a gift I thought might come useful to Konoha. I'll never leave you or Konoha Jiji because you know I don't go back on my word._

_But anyway gotta head out to hunt more butterflies. Ja ne Jiji._

_The Death Bringer _

Hiruzen carefully folded up the letter and smiled. He had a suspicion of who may have wrote this, but why they would finally make themselves known after all this time he had no clue.

He turned around and looked out the window. The world was beginning to take on some colour.

* * *

…

* * *

"****Rinne Tensei!******"** Naruto said as the king of hell materialised behind him. After some long hard thinking he finally made up his mind about who to revive first. It was a difficult decision and one where Naruto had to think of who could get the most souls for him.

A green laser left the king of hell and hit the body beneath him coating it in green energy. After several moments of waiting the person sat, its eyes glassed and it looked dazed. Naruto doubled over, exhausted. It took a massive toll on his chakra.

After several minutes the figure came to and looked up horrified at Naruto. "Where…am…i?"

Naruto smiled, "Welcome back to the land of the living Kakashi-sensei."

It took Naruto one whole hour to finally convince Kakashi that they couldn't head back to Konoha without reviving the rest. In the end Naruto was able to persuade the Cyclops to go out 'hunting butterflies' with him.

"Tell me one more time we can't at least inform Hokage-sama that we are alive," Kakashi asked.

Naruto sighed, "Because I ain't leaving without reviving the rest of team 7, and the dead of Nami. We brought them into this mess and as long as I have the power to bring them back alive then it is my duty to do so. And besides if the Old man can't figure out who I am by the letter I sent him then he really doesn't deserve to be called the professor now does he?"

Kakashi sighed as he put on the clothes that Naruto had given him which consisted of black shinobi trousers and sandals. A metal hand guard and black hooded cloak to hide his appearance. Kakashi looked at himself in a puddle.

"Okay…" Kakashi said. "But do we really have to go like this?"

Naruto nodded,"I'm afraid so Kakashi-sensei, I already dispatched of one missing and I'm afraid I can't have anyone know of our identity. It'll strike fear into people's heart and that's the last thing I want."

"And which missing-nin did you dispatch of," Kakashi asked once more.

"Aoi Rokushō." Naruto replied, a look of triumphant on his face.

Kakashi sighed as he pulled over his hood, "So are we doing this or what?"

Naruto smirked and pulled over his own hood, "Let's go catch ourselves some souls –ttebayo."

He vanished in a flash of lightning closely followed by Kakashi who vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**Senshuu no Fuuin - **Seal Of A Thousand Years. Used to seal the Kojin.**  
**

****Hakke no Fūin Shiki - ****Eight Trigrams Sealing Style. Used to seal the Kyuubi.

******Rinne Tensei- Outer Path — ******Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique. Technique used to bring back the dead using souls collecting in the King of Hell.******  
******

**Kyūkon no Jutsu** \- Absorption Soul Technique. This technique, accessed through the Human Path ability of the Rinnegan, allows the user to learn everything that the target knows simply by placing their hand on the said target. Once this is done, the target's soul is ripped from their body, killing them.

* * *

**So that's it folks. The next chapter done. I kow it's prettyshort but I've got stuff to do and all and this is all I could be asked to post.**

**Have nothing else to say! Ja ne.**

**Kuroko out. Please Review.**

**P.S **

**Sasuke - Sakura, Ino**

**Naruto - Haku, Hinata, Yugito, Fuu, Samui**

**Shikamaru - Temari**

**Jiraiya - Tsunade**

**Kakashi - Anko**

**Kurenai - Asuma**


	12. Never Again

Sorry for the really long wait. Here goes:-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Never Again!**

* * *

"Is that the last of them…?" Naruto groaned as he dispelled the king of hell for god knows how many times this week. "Please say that's the last of them!"

Kakashi pushed down his headband, "Yep that's the last of them." He reassured.

"Really? You really mean it?" Naruto asked hopefully whilst ignoring Kyuubi grunt at his childish and apparently very annoying demeanour.

Kakashi eye smiled, "Yep I mean it. Now we can go back resurrect the rest and hopefully go back to Konoha."

Naruto pumped his fist in the air. He had been living the life of an animal for the past week all because of the goddamn Cyclops Kakashi. It was his idea that they don't resurrect anybody else because of the questions they may ask. So they left the cave leaving Matatabi behind to keep watch.

Oh yeah, the whole two tailed cat business lead to some weird questions from his sensei. But whats even worse was the Raikage had them brought in for questioning because they had their own Nibi jinchuriki and she could sense the one inside of him. Then the eight tailed ear-sore came in and senses the Hachibi's chakra in him too. If it weren't for the Gyuki and Matatabi being on their side and convincing the other blonde and ear-sore from the inside then they probably would still be there right now having to listen to those…raps.

Naruto shivered at the thought having to do that. Thank god they don't use him for interrogation purposes. But putting aside all that Naruto was kind of content with Kakashi's decision. They had met some interesting people on the way and had to avoid some amusing traps but it was fun.

Kakashi stared at Naruto and as a butt load of emotions flew across his face. From anger to irritation then to satisfaction, and all the emotion in between.

_What a weird kid._

_Kid._ Really. Kakashi had to resist from actually slapping himself and resort to mentally belittling himself. If he actually called Naruto a kid then where did that leave him? It was a kid that held his ground against an opponent that defeated him so easily. He raised a hand slowly to his throat and the place where he got cut.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. This here in front of him was not a _kid_, this here was nothing but a man. And a great one at that.

"Kaka-sensei, you coming or what. I'm hungry and I wanna grab some food quickly." Naruto groaned.

Kakashi shook his head. Yep he's still a kid alright. "Okay, Okay, I'm coming. Geez…"

…

"So this is it, huh?" Naruto asked as he and Kakashi re-entered their cave full of the dead. Naruto placed himself in one of the corners of the cave. He planned to resurrect them all at once. It would take a lot of chakra and he'll probably be immensely tired afterwards but he had to do it. Because otherwise having to listen to that atrocious sound the eight tailed jinchuriki called rapping would have all been for nothing.

"Say Naruto, how does you resurrecting jutsu thing work exactly." Kakashi asked preparing to bring up his sharingan to copy it.

"Oh don't bother Kakashi, It's a trade secret." Naruto pointed up to his now activated Rinnegan before speeding through hand signs and ending with the snake seal. Naruto gritted his teeth as he brought forth all of the chakra within. Naruto squatted and tensed his legs which caused a mini crater. Veins began to pop out from his legs and arms. Blood began to trickle down his nose. His body was surrounded by a silverfish white light. And his rinnegan glowed even brighter. Kakashi looked at Naruto in worry.

"Well here goes nothing…" Naruto grunted. **"Rinne Tensei."**

The king of hell loomed over the blond taller than Naruto had ever seen. It's mouth unzipped all the way down to show a massive gaping hole. Forty-nine lasers burst forth from the large gaping hole and hit every single one of the dead people in front of the blonde.

Naruto released his jutsu and fell down to ground exhausted. His sweat forming a small puddle around him. He could weakly sense people sitting up all around him, confused. He sat up and looked around at the sight before him. Finally after a gruesome long time, his dream had come true.

Then someone else appeared amidst the confusion and Naruto's eyes tunnelled. He looked at her and they locked eyes.

Naruto smiled at her – that sarcastic, trouble maker smile that had annoyed Haku for days but eventually became endearing. His cerulean blue eyes were as gorgeous as she remembered. His blond hair was swept downwards, his head band keeping his bangs from covering his eyes. He looked even better than he had before she…'Took a temporary leave' as it seemed. He looked more taller, leaner and more muscular.

Naruto was too stunned to move. He felt that if he got any closer all the atoms in his body might join and form some sort of humanoid thing inside- _'Stop it!' _ He scolded himself. He was over thinking this. During their 'separation' something had happened to Naruto's feelings. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment she confessed, kissed him and then she was painfully ripped away from the plain of the living. But not anymore; here she was alive and well.

To be honest Naruto's feelings had grown painfully intense – like he'd been forced to withdraw from life-saving medication. Now he wasn't sure which was more excruciating – living with that horrible absence or being with her again.

Naruto didn't mean to, but he surged forward. Haku rushed towards him at the same time. In his mind all the confusion died down. He was in his own state of euphoria.

Naruto threw his arms around her. They kissed, and for a moment nothing else mattered. The Juubi could have rampaged and destroyed all life, and Naruto wouldn't have cared.

There was a sort of frosty air about Haku as if she were made of ice itself. Her lips were cold and slippery. Naruto guessed that it was because of her bloodline that her body exuded this unusual coldness. But despite that her embrace had a kind of warmth to it.

Haku pulled away and studied her hands. "Kami, I never thought –"

Naruto grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. Haku slammed into the cave floor. Naruto heard Zabuza and a few others cried out and attempted to rush forward, but a quick snarl from Matatabi, who had conveniently not disappeared, had stopped them from doing so. The two tailed cat then very heroically disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto put his knee on Haku's chest and pushed his forearm against her. Haku looked into Naruto's eyes and saw the sadness that they held within.

"If you _ever_ leave me again," Naruto said, his eyes stinging. "I swear to kami –."

Haku chuckled. "Consider me warned."

Naruto rose and helped Haku up before he embraced her once more, crying freely into her shoulder. "I'm glad…I'm so glad…"

Haku placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head and pushed it deeper into her shoulder. She was smiling but there was tears flowing down her face. "Thank you Naruto-kun…Thank you so much."

Kakashi smiled at the scene before he mock-glared at Naruto. "How come I didn't greeted like that?"

Naruto heard him and as usual ignored him.

But it wasn't only them crying. Families were huddled together crying their hearts out. Naruto thought he caught a glimpse of Sakura crying on Sasuke but dismissed it straight away. There was no way the emo king – wait Sakura _was_ crying on Sasuke. Naruto put his head in between his knees. The world was definitely going to end.

...

It had been a few hours since Naruto resurrected the people and now he sat alone in the corners of the cave, appearing as if he was deep in thought.

Kakashi appeared behind him, "That was quite the show, huh Naruto."

Naruto scrunched up his eyebrows and turned away to hide his blush, "Shut up!"

Kakashi shrugged, "Whatever. But it's best if we head out now be –," Kakashi's eyes drooped and he wobbled in his step.

Naruto jumped up to his feet, "Hey sensei, you alright."

Kakashi nodded weakly, "Just a spell of dizziness, you know what with my sharingan out in the open you know…"

Kakashi wobbled again and Naruto caught him before taking off his own headband and passing it to Kakashi.

Naruto watched Kakashi grab the headband and throw it on the floor. "You know you shouldn't be that trusting. It's unbecoming of the _chosen one_." He spat out the last bit.

Naruto caught some movement and could only block the kick that sent him careening into the wall behind him. He looked to his left and saw Kakashi joking around with the other members of team 7.

"Who are you?" Naruto said weakly as he rose from the debris that piled up around him.

'Kakashi' cracked his knuckles and undid the henge. Now in front of Naruto was a man that looked to be in his 30's. he was a giant of a man, muscled arms burst from his sleeveless denim jacket, long black hair in tangles. Naruto knew him. He knew his face as ugly as it was. Shikumi Yuhijaru. He was one of the missing nin from Kumo that were supposedly dead. It seemed as though that may not be the case.

But this couldn't be him. Shikumi was presumed dead 50 years ago and yet this man who looked exactly like him was no older than 40 at most.

Naruto backed up unsteadily, expecting more presumed dead missing nin to pour out. How'd they find this cave anyway. But it seemed that Shikumi was here alone. He continued backing up until he felt a wall behind him. Turning around he saw the real Kakashi practically standing next to him. The blonde pounded his fists on the wall he had hit, sending ripples through the air. It wasn't a wall, it was a barrier and Shikumi had him trapped. Naruto moved away from the barrier.

Damn it…how can all this happen to a guy on one mission goddamn it.

"It's useless _chosen one,"_ Shikumi hissed as circled the blonde.

There it was again. This guy kept on speaking on and on about the chosen one. What the hell –. And then it hit Naruto and he stood there frozen.

_He knew._

This man whoever he was knew everything there is to know about Naruto's awakening. "You…" The blonde snarled. "How do you know about that?"

Shikumi smirked an evil smirk, "A little birdie told me. Now…chosen one show me your power."

Naruto blinked and Shikumi was on top of him. Damn this guy was first for a giant. Naruto raised his arms in a cross in order to meet the punch. Naruto gritted his teeth in effort as he skidded back a few yards.

"Get off me," Naruto grunted as he began to push back.

"Interesting…" Shikumi said as he jumped back. "Not many have resisted that punch let alone pushed me back."

Naruto spat on the floor and summoned his sword, "Well I'm not one your lousy enemies. If you really know who I am, I advise you to back off."

The big man chuckled, "Why you certainly talk a big game but how will you back it up."

Naruto disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared in front of Shikumi. Jumping up he slashed trying to find the base of the neck to take the head clean off but found nothing. He spun around expected a surprise attack from behind but he saw nothing but space.

Did he run away?

Naruto doubted that, he was somewhere.

A huge hand grabbed Naruto's shoulder and spun him into the wall. Naruto smashed into it stunning himself. A punch cracked his ribs, and then an elbow came in with the force of a wrecking ball, shattering his jaw.

Pain screamed through his body and he instinctively activating his Rinnegan. Catching the next blow he fell on to the ground. The both went down, Shikumi a crushing weight on top. Naruto tasted blood, swallowed broken teeth. And although he could feel Kyuubi's Yokai flood his system and heal his wounds, it became apparent that pain wasn't a factor that could be dealt with Kyuubi's Yokai.

Naruto squirmed frantically until he could feel his palm on Shikumi's stomach. **"Shinra Tensei!"**

Shikumi was sent flying by the calibre of the godly technique the young jinchuriki just used. The big man bounced painfully off the ceiling, back flipped and landed awkwardly on the floor.

Naruto jumped back, he could hear his ribs crack into place but his jaw was beyond help.

"Well that was certainly surprising, _chosen one._" Shikumi said before he disappeared once again and reappeared in front of Naruto grabbing him by the throat and the blondes body was too stunned to react.

The choke came on instantly and Naruto clawed at the big meaty hands preventing him from breathing. He felt Shikumi tighten the choke and he tried to squirm backward and Shikumi shifted his weight forward and Naruto caught him in a beautifully timed scissor sweep, flipping Shikumi on to his back with naruto on top.

"Well here goes nothing…" Naruto pointed his palm at Shikumi's head. **"**I**nton: Kurairēzā!"** Naruto started melding black chakra in his hand before it took the form of a really compressed ball, similar to that of a Tailed beast Ball but smaller. Naruto released the laser and even as he did so he felt a shift in Shikumi's weight and was suddenly was thrown down and Shikumi was on top. The laser piercing his shoulder and ceiling above. Water started to pour in fast.

Naruto kicked the heavy man off him and jumped back to get some space. But when he looked up all he saw was thin air.

Naruto felt something cold against his elbow and his arm was cut off. Naruto stared wildly at the arm that lay on the floor. He just repaired that arm a few days ago.

His eyes still wide as memories of his battle with Pein flooded his mind. He screamed a shrill cry one would only hear from that of an animal. Shikumi covered his ears and jumped back. His hands tightened around the Kojin.

Naruto stopped screaming and glared at the man in front of him. He looked up at the hole he'd made with his jutsu earlier. The water was going to fill this cave up and if he didn't finish this guy off and get everyone out.

He looked at his sword and the blood dripping from it and the person holding it and at his arm on the floor. Naruto felt a build up of water chakra and saw the man step into the growing puddle fo water.

"This was not going to happen again. NEVER!" Naruto began spinning on his heel and pumping raw chakra out of his chakra points.

**"Katon: Kyofu no Arashi!"**

"**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

A massive inferno surrounded Naruto, encasing him in a fiery tornado with him in its centre. Naruto could feel the Water dragon coming towards him. Naruto gritted his teeth as he felt the water dragon fight against him. He spun faster then stopped suddenly. Steam exploded into the area clouding all movement.

"Not now! Not ever!" Naruto murmured as he dug deep and brought forth every ounce of chakra left inside him.

Shikumi squinted in the steam. His eyes widened and he clutched his heart in pain. Something was wrong. The Kojin clattered on the floor.

"About time…" Naruto smirked before his vision tunnelled. His blood was merging with the water so he had no idea of the amount of blood he losing but he knew he was losing a lot. A few rocks crumbled on to the floor. He looked up and saw cracks form in the cave ceiling extended even to the part of the cave where everybody was.

He dropped to his knee. The steam was clearing. He raised his only hand and his sword came flying back to him. He dashed forward, using his previous position as a propeller. He raced on the cave floor just as the steam fully cleared. He slashed outwards and connected with a kunai. Naruto jumped back quickly.

"I'm going full out…" Naruto took his stance. "I'm gonna make you regret coming here…"

Naruto disappeared from view before appearing below Shikumi and kicking the missing nin in the chin, hard.

As Shikumi soared into the air Naruto appeared above him, a blue fiery aura surrounded his heel as he flipped and slammed his heel into his mid-section, "**Tengoku no Mon: Tenshi no Ikari" **

Shikumi slammed back down to the earth, creating a small indent in the ground. Naruto landed on the ground gracefully away from the dust cloud. He panted a bit and looked up just as the big man stepped out from the crater.

Gripping his sword tighter he entered his stance once more before disappearing from sight and reappearing underneath him, the same fiery aura encasing his sword. **"Tengoku no Mon: Tenshi no Tatsumaki!"**

Naruto was spinning, hacking at any flesh the Kojin connected with. The blonde was spinning so fast that it seemed as though Naruto was encased in a blueish fiery tornado.

The blonde skidded to a stop before he began spinning again this time in the opposite direction. However before the sword connected with flesh, Naruto felt a meaty hand grab his arm.

Shikumi flipped him over his hip and Naruto was slammed into the floor. Shikumi twisted the arm he still held and even through his broken jaw, Naruto screamed when as his bone snapped.

Shikumi let go of his arm and Naruto turned over, tears in his eyes, amd started dragging himself away from Shikumi.

"Even now you still can't do anything." Shikumi sneered. "You said you were going to go all out but I hope that _this _isn't all the chosen one can do."

Naruto looked up through half lidded eyes and his eyes widened at what he saw. All the wounds that he'd inflicted were smoking up and vanishing, even the ones in his throat that should've killed a normal man.

_Even now you still can't do anything._

Naruto gritted his teeth as he forced his way to his feet. _'Naruto use my chakra!' _Kyuubi said within the seal.

"Why do you stand?"

Naruto mustered up enough energy to glare at Shikumi, "I won't run away anymore. I won't go back on my word. That is my ninja way."

Naruto closed his eyes but he could've sworn that he caught Shikumi smirking. Searching for Kyuubi's reserves were quite easy and once he found it he pulled out as much as he could.

Naruto opened his eyes, his rinnegan eyes had taken on a reddish colour and had a slit running with in it. He looked up at Shikumi but there was no one where he had last stood.

Strong fingers closed around his ankle and Shikumi hauled Naruto on to the floor. He sobbed in pain and desperation as he was flipped on to his back and Shikumi knelt over him, those hands round her throat, squeezing.

Naruto scraped at those hands, dug his Kyuubified claw in. His stump of arm tried to smack that ugly face of his, tried to bend one of those fingers back, tried to do something, anything, to stay alive, to keep going, to see Jiji again, Haku and Teuchi and Ayame, even that pervert Jiraiya, please kami, he didn't want to die, he'd worked so hard, he saved his friends and team mates, he'd done so much and come so far and he loved Haku and he loved Konoha and he loved this world that was getting darker and dimmer. His Kyuubified tail swung and tried to throw Shikumi off but the big man caught the atil easily with his spare. Spit and bile flew out f his mouth as the sound of Kyuubi's voice began to mute and Naruto couldn't hear any more or feel Kyuubi's cloak surround his body and then it was gone and it was all black clouds of cold and then even they were gone and he –.

Shikumi stood and brushed himself off before dispelling the barrier and disappearing in a burst of speed. Not looking down once at the blonde mess at his feet.

…

Kakashi yawned. All had gone well. They had brought everyone back alive. A wave of water washed against his feet causing Kakashi to look down.

There was water on the floor but why? Oh Kami! Kakashi eyes widened as he looked up at the cracks in the ceiling. He looked back at the others and they seemed to notice it too. He had to get them out of here but he needed Naruto's help. Turning around to head back to the others his eye caught a glimpse of something red.

Running towards it he went passed a headband and an arm that had blood drooling out of it. Every step he took the more he dreaded until his fears were confirmed.

"NARUTO!"

…

An old man sitting in a wooden chair that looked as though it was connected to some sort of statue, sat deeply in thought. But what was most peculiar about the old man was the purple rings that surrounded his pupil.

He was taken out of his thought by a man appearing in front of him, "What of the mission Shikumi?"

Shikumi smiled, "It was a success."

The old man nodded, "And of the boy."

"He proved quite the surprise. His rinnegan is still immature and from what I observed he can't use it's powers well. But the Kojin is what surprised me the most. When I held it, its power entered my body and messed up my chakra but it's nothing I can't handle. He used a Yin technique too. He seemed quite adapt in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu whilst showing no aptitude in Genjutsu."

The old man sat there deep in thought.

Shikumi stood up, "Is that all Madara-sama?"

Madara nodded and Shikumi disappeared from view.

…

Shikumi reappeared in an unknown hallway. He stopped mid-step and gripped his chest in pain before using the wall as support.

"What did you do to me _Chosen One_?"

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**So that's it folks. The next chapter done. Personally it took me sometime to write this chapter because of sever lack of motivation to continue but once I found it, it was pretty easy to write. And I kow it's pretty short but I've got stuff to do and all and I felt it'd be better if i stopped it right where I stopped it.**

**Have nothing else to say.  
**

**Kuroko out. Please Review. ****Ja ne.**

**P.S If anyone has got any good romance comedy anime with amazing graphics could you PM me it. Sometthing like Bakura wa Minna kawaisou, Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo or Oregairu. Any others and I'll be really grateful.**


	13. Another AN

**Last One don't worry.**

Yo guys. Sorry for the long wait. So much shite has been going on its unbelievable. But yh I'm back. Now most of you guys have given up on me but just bare with me for a bit. However I've been reading loads of book. So basically I pretty much know where I am and where I need to go to give you guys a book to enjoy.

Ayh so After reading my story, the plot and the way it was written seems very naive. It has a sort of childish tinge to it. Bottom line is my way of portraying my protagonist is stupid and needs fixing asap. So imma delete my story and re write from the beginning. I intend to keep the main story line. But I wanna fill in the plot holes be it major or minor. Gonna focus mainly on character development.

Although I aim to attain a perfection that makes me proud, ultimately I want to create a story that gives my readers a good time. Your happiness is essentially my pride you know.

Most people wont write admit this but to be honest my previous A/N was bull shit. And I apologize for that. I did not have a plan to rewrite it. I had a lot of shit on my back so I'm guessing that was my way of lessening the burden. But now I do. My story as it is is disgusting. Imma shout out my man Kenchi618 coz I look up to great authors, who although its just fanfic, can devote their time and effort into work thats simply unorthodox and exquisitely opulent. People like him produce, on fanfic, work seen mostly among the number one best sellers. Compared to them my work shit. But I'm going to improve. And I cant without your help.

Hopefully this will all be done by mid-august. Remember its the reader criticism that brings about the amelioration of the authors story. I'm not good with cringy shit but Its your reviews that got to me to where I am so thanks.

You guys have been great and I hope you guys will continue reading my story and reviewing like you've always done.

Apologies for the inconvenience.

Kuroko Out

Peace!


End file.
